A Long Journey
by starkat1978
Summary: Bella is offered a scholarship to a school in England in 1992. A rough journey covering 20 years. Rated M for some racy content.
1. Chapter 1

_Prelude…_

Sitting on the porch, I watched him walk up the shoreline with all the kids, our children and our friends' children. For the last couple of years we had all come up here to enjoy the summer. He and the other fathers were playing in the surf with all the children while the mothers and I were shucking corn for dinner.

It was the summer of 2012, 20 years since I had met him and my life had changed. I couldn't believe where life had taken me. It had not been easy as we both had demons to concur during this journey. Looking at him in the surf holding youngest my heart melted a little. I feel happiness radiate through me, the kind that only happened when you were perfectly content. While the first twenty had been a challenge, I did know I couldn't wait to see where the next twenty would take me. He looked up and caught me watching him. Smirking he winked me, to let me I had been found out. I didn't mind – I lifted up my sunglasses and winked back.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I got the letter in the mail during the summer of 1992. I was almost fourteen years old. Alternative music was starting to get big, computers were still a mystery and Brenda and Dylan were starting to drift apart on 90210. My best friend Angela and I were sitting on my dad's front porch eating cherry ice pops when the mailman came up to the house.

"Hi Mr. Lomax," I said licking up the juice my pop that was threatening to drop on the porch.

"Hey Bella, here's your mail for the day," Mr. Lomax replied, giving me a stack of letters.

"Thanks," I said, getting up motioning Angela to come in with me. We had just gotten back from a camping trip that morning and were going to watch the latest episode of Beverly Hills 90210 that we taped. The show had been an obsession for us since the beginning of Junior High. We especially loved the summer episodes as we could usually watch it live and not have to tape it. This week was supposed to be killer with Dylan kissing Kelly.

My dad Charlie was a sheriff for the Goleta Valley Police Department. Goleta Valley is a suburb of Santa Barbara. We lived in a small two-story house, a couple of miles from the beach. When I tell people about where I grew up I usually just mention Santa Barbara and UCSB. For me it was my own personal slice of heaven. I had lived in Goleta my entire life, just my dad and me. My mom Renee had left years ago leaving us by ourselves and I saw her on the odd occasion like my junior high graduation last June. My dad and I were as close as we could be, barring the inescapable fact that I now had breasts.

"Bella, I am going to get some sodas, okay?" Angela called out.

"Okay," I said going through the envelopes. Ed McMahon announced on one of the envelopes that my father was the latest millionaire from the Publishing Clearhouse Sweepstakes. Another envelope announced the arrival of our electronic and water bills. The final envelope was one of those thick ones that you expected to see when you got accepted into college. Looking it for a moment I took a deep breath.

Last winter my art teacher had encouraged me to apply to Trent College, a prep school in Nottingham, England. My teacher, Ms. Reece was from England and went on and on about the arts department that Trent had. They only accepted so many new students and very few non-British students. Angela and my other best friend Jasper made me apply. Actually Jasper ransacked my room for my drawings and Angela filled out my application. Both of them stole my Nirvana tapes until I agreed to fill out the essay portion. Charlie threatened to put a parental lock on the TV to show only ESPN if I didn't complete the scholarship applications. It took over a month but I got the application completed and Charlie FedEx it to the UK.

Now here I was six months later looking the envelope with the emblem announcing it was from Trent College. The quality of the paper reminded me of the wedding invitations Jasper's cousin had sent last spring. It was really beautiful, a true work of art. Angela walked into the kitchen, "Bella do you want to make popcorn," she asked, "what happened – you look really freaked out."

I turned silently and held up the envelope. "Holy Crap, it came finally, open it," she said, looking at it with wonder.

"I can't," I whispered, really scared, knowing this envelope had the chance to change everything in my life.

"Are you kidding – thick envelope means good news – remember when my sister got her acceptance to Stanford last year?" she said, "Don't be such a coward."

I nodded and started to open it. "Like a Band-Aid, Bella – just open it," I said to myself, closing my eyes and ripped open the beautiful paper. My hands shaking I pulled out the letter inside.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are pleased to announce offer you acceptance to Trent College..._

"Oh my God," I screamed, dropping the letter like a hot potato.

Angela picked it up and read it, "Oh my God," Angela parroted me. We both started jumping up and squealing, not able to believe this was actually happening to me. I hadn't heard anything in the spring so I had guessed that my application had been turned down.

"I am going to call Jasper," Angela told me going to phone bolted on the wall. I nodded and started reading the letter. The paperwork explained that I had been waitlisted in the spring but another candidate had dropped out moving me to the top of the list. I had been accepted for a scholarship that would cover tuition and board but I would be responsible for the rest of my expenses. School started in September and I would have to be moved into the dorms the week before the 1st day of term.

Jasper raced into the door a couple of minutes later with Angela's boyfriend Ben. We all took turns looking at the letter until Charlie got home around 6. "Hey kids, I thought you would be around the TV watching that guy Duke Sperry," he said teasing me.

"It's Luke Perry Daddy. Look what came in the mail today," I said quietly, handing him the paperwork.

Frowning, he took the paperwork from me. I looked him and watched as his face broke in a huge grin, the eye crinkling one that was so rare. "Bella, this is amazing, congratulations sweetie," he said giving me a hug, "I guess you and I have some plans to make huh?" Charlie was happy, I could tell but he was also a little sad.

It hit me for the first time looking at my father that would I be leaving very soon and I wouldn't be able to see him everyday. When I had filled this paperwork out in January I hadn't believed that I would get in. I did it to get people off my back. Prior to this, I had thought I would leave for college, most likely UCLA or UCSB when I was 18. Schools that were accessible driving distance. Trent was at 5000 miles away from home. I wasn't even 14 yet, I wouldn't turn 14 until a few weeks into the start of the school year. The panic started to settle in as the euphoria of being accepted turned into the reality of the changes this met. No more Charlie or Jasper or Angela. What I would do without my 90210 night with Angela? No more sunny weather. I may have never been out of the US but I knew how cold and wet England could be.

"I – I can't do this," I said, racing up towards the stairs.

"Bella," I heard my name being called as I ran into my room, shutting the door.

I looked my room, my haven. It was covered with my work from over the years. My drafting table sat in front of the window. My bed sat to the right side of the room. I had a corkboard on my dresser covered with pictures of my friends. Jasper and Angela were musicians and I had done the cover art for their band. Ben was their manager. A picture from our spring formal was attached on my corkboard.

There was a knock at my door. I ignored it but the knocking persisted. "Bella, I am coming in one minute so you better be decent," my dad said.

I opened the door and Charlie walked in. "Okay baby, I know you are scared but you can't give upon this," he said taking me to my bed, he sat down in desk chair.

"I'll be 5000 miles away," I mumbled looking at my nails.

"I know," he said, a sad smile appearing on his face, "it's going to be a challenge for us. I didn't think I would lose my little girl this fast but Bella this is an amazing opportunity. You get few chances like this in your lifetime. Who knows what this could mean for your future. Let's talk about this over pizza. I know your friends are worried about you."

We went downstairs where Angela, Jasper and Ben were sitting around my kitchen table. They looked at me worried. "Sorry Bella," Angela said sheepishly.

"No I am sorry – I just had a panic attack," I said hugging her.

"You have to do this," she whispered.

"I know but what I am going to do which out Perry Thursday," I asked.

"Expand your taste in men," Jasper said dryly.

We all laughed for a moment and Charlie ordered the pizza. In end I accepted, I couldn't say no. Like Charlie said it was the chance of a lifetime. I received that letter on July 15th and had to notify the school by July 18th about my acceptance. Charlie spent the next few weeks arranging my airfare, student visa, and boarding conditions. I was to stay at the Martin house dorm. Since I was in the 9th grade I was unique as most of the students had been together since grade school.

Before I knew it was August and I was getting ready to board the airplane London. We all gathered at LAX to say goodbye. I wouldn't be coming home until Winter break. The British didn't observe Thanksgiving and Charlie didn't have the money for multiple trips between California and England. I wouldn't be seeing any of my friends until Christmas. I had a going away party the night before and my friends had given me a framed photo of our spring formal to remember them. We hugged goodbye and Charlie took my carry on. He was coming to get me settled and then I was on my own. With one more kiss to Angela and promise to write, I turned around and followed Charlie aboard to my future.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1995

BPOV

I hate the cold. Back home it had been a pleasant 80 degrees when I had left LAX. It was early September and it was already 50 degrees – oh sorry I meant 10 Celsius. One of the hardest things about living in England is getting used to the fucking cold. And the fucking metric system. Or the fact every jerk in this school uses the F bomb like water. I'm no saint and used the occasional curse but my first week I realized the students at my school use the F word like it was going out of style and what shocked me more was I had picked up the habit by my 1st term here. I think Charlie nearly stroked out that first visit back home with my accelerated use of the word "fuck". After watching him turn red I when I had stubbed my toe, I cut back.

Hah I wish that was only thing I had to put up with. On the positive side I realized that an ocean wasn't big enough to keep me away from my friends. We wrote to each other every other week. They sent me a group of letters one week and I responded the next. It was good thing because it was the only thing keeping me sane. The only other positive thing was the education was top notch. I placed high enough to be a year ahead of the people here. The students couldn't believe the "Yank" as I was known to everyone here could "fuck her way out of a paper bag let alone place a year ahead in class."

In England there are 13 grades for university bound students instead of the 12 we have in the States. So when I placed in 10th grade instead of 9th grade my arrival that kept me with my counterparts in the States. However it didn't endear me to my new classmates, most of who was at least a year older then me. Now to the negatives of this experience so far, the big one was Edward Cullen and his friends whom I lovingly refer to as the legacy crew. When I started here was I was obviously the stand out with my accent and used uniforms, Trent has a very good consignment store. Instead of partying like everyone here I had to work to make sure I had spending money. I was, in fact, the only American in my school. Edward and his friends went out of their way to point out how different I was and didn't fit in. His girlfriend Tanya really enjoyed pointing out my faults. His sister Alice ironically was going to be my roommate this year. Oh Joy, oh bliss, I was going to have a debutante roommate related to the head of the Legacy crew. In fairness to Alice since she was the year behind me so I hadn't had much to do with her. She hadn't gone out of her way to harass me but I didn't want to give her the chance.

I entered in my new dorm room for my final year. I had an hour before the other students were going to arrive. Since Charlie couldn't afford to come after that initial visit to get me settle during my first year I was on my own. After 3 years going back and forth I was familiar with the process. While I wasn't popular I did have a few friends in the school, mostly kids who were here on scholarship or had a teacher as a parent. They didn't actually board at the school and went home at night. I had stayed with a couple of them when the dorms had a closed early or opened late. Sometimes the better airfares didn't coincide with the ideal traveling dates. This year I was lucky. I had caught the red eye out of LA and arrived at Heathrow early this morning. Another connecting flight later I was now an hour early at school and had checked in.

I unpacked my bag and started setting up things. The first THING I took out was the picture my friends had given me when I had originally left on my "grand adventure" as we used to refer to it. I had newer pictures from over the years but I really liked this once and it still had a place of honor on my dresser. Looking around I wondered if I should wait for Alice to see what side she liked. While I was waited the door bounced opened. "Bella," a small girl, who I recognized immediately, "Hi, I am Alice – I am so glad that we are finally meeting!"

Oh God, I thought, well this is going to one of two ways. "Hi," I said, putting my hand out.

She surprised and then her brother who just entered the room by throwing her arms around me. "Oh Bella, we are going to have so much fun! We are going to be the best of friends!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," I said not sure what quite to say.

"Cool it Alice or maybe you will make the Yank run back home to Mum and Dad in the colonies," Edward said smirking at me, lightening up a cigarette. Two more things I hate about England. The snootier people, like Edward and his Legacy Crew, still referred to US as the colonies and it's inhabits as colonists. As if the fucking Revolutionary War and the War of 1812 didn't happen. Also these people smoke like cigarettes are going were becoming extinct. Apparently they hadn't bother to read about warnings on cigarette packs or what the public health services were saying about dangers of smoking. It was a huge culture shock coming in from a place where smoking was outlawed in most restaurants to a place where smoking was a socially accepted practice.

I truly hated Edward Cullen with the passion of a thousand suns. He was an asshole of the highest accord. He was definitely hot and brilliant and had girls falling all over him. He was really beautiful with his unique bronze colored hair and green eyes. He knew it and didn't have any humility about it. Two things were either going to happen to him, he would either burn out sometime in college or he would grow into a cockier adult. I frankly didn't know which was worse. I knew that I couldn't spend a year with his sister if he was going be hanging around so much. I was going to go postal and do something to him. That wouldn't look good on my college applications.

"Smoking is bad for your health. My country acknowledges it and your country acknowledges it," I said turning around and opening a window.

Edward started laughing, "Really Swan – that's best you can do," he asked, "Come now you can do fucking better then that."

"Edward I don't need to do better then that. Natural selection will take care of that," I replied, looking at my photo again.

"Okay Edward behave," Alice told him, "and she's right. Just because you can legally buy them now doesn't mean you should be using them."

"You're right my dear sister – how about condoms instead," he laughed and ducked as Alice threw a pillow.

"Leave – don't worry Bella – his bark is worse then his bite," Alice said as her brother left the room, "Which side would you like?"

I couldn't believe that she actually kicked out her brother and was asking my opinion. She was actually the first roommate I had in this school who asked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "It doesn't matter – how about the right side?"

"That's fine – let's get unpacked, she said.

Deciding to push my luck, I asked her, "Alice, I don't mean to be rude and I know this is your room too but please let me know if your brother is going to be over so I can be scarce. "

"Bella this is your room – if Edward makes you that uncomfortable I will just hang out in his room when we want to meet up. But I hope you give him a chance. I know he has been a git to you but you never seen him outside of friends. He really is a nice guy when he flies solo," she said pulling all out her luggage. She had 6 pieces of Louis Vuitton luggage. It made my one suitcase and Charlie's army bag look really pathetic.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," I said laughing, thinking maybe with a roommate like Alice the year wouldn't be so bad after all.

She turned around to say something and saw me take out my art supplies. Unlike my luggage and clothes I went all out with my art supplies. Almost all my disposal income went into my art. My goal was to back an architect but I loved to paint and sketch as a hobby. Where ever I went my supplies went. I had a portal easel, a professional paint set and Prisma colors, you named it I had it. The only thing I didn't have was my drafting table at home. I really missed it and had to make do with the standard desk in room.

"Wow are you an artist?" she asked, looking at one of my sketchbooks.

"Actually I want to be an architect but I love to draw," I said.

"Can I see," she asked.

I shrugged and said "Sure." Alice looked through the books and said, "Wow Bella these are amazing. I am so jealous. I love art but I can't draw like this. I actually want to study Art History in University."

"I want to study design," I said, a little flattered.

"You should really think about painting," Alice told me. I just laughed. While I loved to paint and draw, I also liked to eat. Architecture was a good way to combined art with practicality. I had strong math and science skills so I knew I had a good chance of getting into a top-notch college.

"Thanks, that's very nice you to say," I told her, "We'll see – if you get your gallery I'll provide you a full showing."

She smirked her brother's smirk at me and said, "I will hold you to do it."

I smiled not thinking that it would ever come true.

EPOV

Bugger, bugger, bugger, I thought to myself. Isabella Swan had to be my sister's roommate this year. Isabella was enigma from the first time we had seen her on campus. She had long brown hair and big brown years. With her glasses she had starred in many of my librarian fantasies. She was also painfully shy. Admittedly we had all taken advantage of that fact when she started here. The pranks we pulled on her had been legendary. The girls had been extremely brutal to her. It wasn't uncommon for her to get spitballs in her hair or have her clothes hidden from Gym class. The worse had to be when one of the girls slipped green food coloring in her shampoo. Her hair looked like grass for a week after that one. She actually got a demerit as having hair an unnatural color was against the rules.

It was no secret that she was here on a scholarship. Being an American, the only American in our school, made her a stand out. She was obviously wearing the consignment uniforms, as hers were a couple of years behind the current fashion. She worked at the school bookstore after school. When she wasn't working at the store she was studying in the library. I knew this because I hooked with her roommate last year. Cynthia and I had hooked up when my girlfriend Tanya and I were having an off period. Since my roommate had a girlfriend, Cynthia and I used her room. Isabella had the unfortunate timing to walking during one of our make out sessions. Cynthia, thoroughly pissed, rushed Isabella out of the room. I felt sorry for Isabella, especially when Cynthia ranted about her and what a goody-two-shoes she though she was. It was also the last time I ever hooked up with Cynthia again. The hair dying incident happened a week after this.

Isabella was a quiet girl but there was something about her. She didn't seem to spend a lot time like other girls I knew on her appearance, not that she needed it. She seemed to have a lot of personality underneath her. I think one of the reasons I kept teasing like I did was that I wanted a response to her. On the rarest of times like today when she raised to the bait she never failed to come back with a witty comeback. I really wanted to see that side of her more often.

With my thoughts in my head, I walked into my dorm and started unpacking. My roommate Alec was unpacking as well. "Your sister settling in," he asked.

I nodded. Alec had a crush on my sister for a while now. They had hooked up over the summer much to my chagrin. He was trying to convince her to start dating. I had to admit she could do worse. But that still wasn't a recommendation I could give my sister.

"You scare out the Yank yet or you are planning to make a career about it this year," he said. One thing about Alec, he might be a good-looking guy but he really was an asshole, hence why I wasn't thrilled about him dating my sister.

"I plan to make it a year sport, especially if she gets feisty on me like she did today," I said throwing a t-shirt at him wiggling my eyebrows.

"Tanya arrive yet," he asked, "maybe we could double, you and Tanya, me and Alice?"

I shrugged, the thought of Alice and Alec getting anymore involved was dangerously pushing me towards getting hives. "Hey – I forgot my wallet at Alice's. I am going to go over – tell Tanya if she stops by – we could probably have some fun with the Yank." I said opening the door.

Alec started to nod then froze. I turned around and saw Tanya, my girlfriend kissing Demetri, a Russian exchange student, whose father had a made a fortune with oil in the new Russian freed state but was rumored to have ties to the mob. They stopped when they heard Alice's scream. She was holding my wallet and Bella was standing beside her. Tanya gasped and looked at me. I guess we were in an off stage again…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing Twilight related – this just for fun!

Chapter 3

BPOV

The gossip mill was in high gear; Edward had caught his girlfriend cheating on him in front on his dorm room. I had the fun of getting to witness the ensuing drama.

Flashback: 3 weeks ago…

_I was putting up my pictures on my corkboard while Alice was hanging her clothes. Despite my initial misgivings I was actually having fun with her. We had the same obsession of 90210 and she couldn't believe that I was actually from the same state as that the show was based in. I explained that my dad's house was a 3 or 4-hour drive but she didn't care and wanted to know if I had ever been to Rodeo Drive. I laughed and told her never as a customer. We were in love with Friends, the new show that previewed last fall and were hoping Ross and Rachael would get together. She and I were already talking about taking the train into London to see the Tate. In my time here in England I had yet to actually tour London and according to Alice that was unforgivable sin._

_I was pointing out my friends to Alice in the picture when I saw a man's wallet on the floor. Curious, I picked it up and opened it. Edward's driver's license stared me. _

"_Hey Alice, I think your brother left his wallet here," I said throwing it to her._

"_Oh well – tell you want – let me return it and why don't we go to the store and get some sodas." she said._

"_Sounds good," I said pinning up my last photo._

_Together we started walking down the hallway and Alice continued to talk about her life, particularly Alec Knight, a boy she was made out with over the summer and was hoping would become her first real boyfriend. As we turned to the corner, we noticed a couple kissing, with Edward opening his door._

"_You fucking bitch," Alice screamed, dropping Edwards's wallet. _

"_Oh shit," I said as I realized the girl was Tanya, Edward's girlfriend. Edward was standing there in a stupor and for a moment I felt bad for him. Thinking fast, I grabbed Alice before she could attack Tanya, "Alice stop!" I shouted, not wanting her to get into trouble._

_That seemed to snap Edward out of his stupor and he immediately punched the boy who I realized as Demetri Petrov. "Edward stop," Tanya, screamed jumping on his back. Realizing that Edward was preoccupied, Demetri started to hit him. Emmett McCarty, Edward's best friend, who had been watching this from across the hallway rushed in. _

_Alice managed to get loose from me in the meantime and started to pull Tanya off her brother's back. See the chaos unfolding, I pulled my key chain out and pressed the small air horn that Charlie had given me when I moved to England. It looked like a small aerosol can but sounded like a fire truck siren. The sound pierced the hallway and everyone stopped what they doing and covered their ears._

"_What the fuck was that," Tanya screamed, her hands gripping her head. _

"_That you skank was an air horn," I said, pissed that she started this whole mess. I mean, hello if you going to cheat on your boyfriend at least do it out sight._

"_Who the fuck are you calling a skank, you bitch!," she screamed getting in my face._

_You have got to be kidding me, I thought. "You heard me Tanya," I said calmly, "It wasn't me kissing someone who isn't my boyfriend."_

_She started to raise her hands to hit me. Alice started coming to my defense, I shook my head, 3 years of being pushed around was getting to me. "Tanya, I had this thing on the low setting before. Don't think I won't use it again and this time I will put it right up to your ear." Then a move that completely surprised her and the hallway of people watching us, I hooked my foot under her ankle and yanked. She was on her back in 2 seconds flat, _

"_If you had ever bother to get to know me, you would have known my dad is a cop. In addition to giving me this lovely little device, he taught me how to defend myself. Just because I don't sink to your level when you make fun of me doesn't mean I don't how to fight back." With that I let her up._

"_You are going to pay for this bitch," she said, her friend Siobhan helping her up._

_Looking at the crowd, particularly at Edward I decided to see if anyone who stand up for me with the exception of Alice. No one said a word. I just shrugged my shoulders, looked at her and said "What else is new Tanya – how is that any different then the way you or anyone has treated me since I moved here. Don't blame me for something you did. This is between you and Cullen. I just saved you from being killed by his sister and I only did that because I didn't want Alice to get into trouble. You know what I hope that you and Cullen make up because you completely deserve each other."_

_I turn around and left, hoping no one could hear my heart pounding or see my eyes fill with tears as I walked down the hall. Walking back to my room, I grabbed my sketchbook and some charcoal before going outside. I didn't come back until dinnertime._

That had been a few weeks ago and I was still getting looks from the students. On the positive side no one had been bothering me. Alice come out to find me after the whole hallway fiasco had died down. To be honest given what I had said about her brother I was surprised she was still speaking to me but here she was not only was she speaking to me but actively seeking me out. Alice remained an incredibility supportive friend. In fact she had brought her other friend Rosalie over and I now had a second friend.

Rosalie Hale was a Canadian from Toronto and her father was a Canadian ambassador based in London. A blonde bombshell, she was in the 12th grade along with Alice. She had the snarkiest personality I had ever seen, rivaling Jasper. I loved Rosalie, it was like having a touch of home again. Today was my birthday and they wanted to go out. This fact was only found out when I received my annual birthday box from back home and Alice intercepted it much to my chagrin. Despite being a pixie like creature, Alice was freakishly strong and had wrestled the box away from me in 3 seconds flat.

Given that I had to work this afternoon and study for my A levels tomorrow we were limited in what we could do but Alice insisted that we go to pub she knew in the Nottingham and have dinner. Well actually she originally suggested in underage club but I put my foot down on that one. I couldn't afford to lose out on my studying. Being a scholarship student meant you ate, drank and slept (I use sleep lightly here) with your books. If you lost even a tenth of a point you were out. I can't even phantom that happening after everything I went through to get this point.

After closing for the evening at the store, I took out the letters from back home that I had received this morning. Sitting at the cash register I read how Jasper decided not to the SATs and that he was going to just work on his music. His parents were apparently stroking out over that one. Angela had just received early acceptance to Berkley's music program. I can't say I was shocked over that one. Ben was hoping to go with her to study Berkley's business program. Charlie's spoke about his work and how his relationship with Sue was developing. I smiled when I read that one. I couldn't ever remember him having a date when I was at home but he was getting serious Sue. They started dating during my 2nd year here – I remember how relieved I was that he wasn't by himself anymore. He included a birthday card from Mom. My mother still thought I was 4, judging by the Care Bear birthday card. Still smiling, I left the store with my book bag and went to my dorm.

Alice was waiting for me in our dorm, putting out dresses for us to wear. "Finally," she exclaimed, turning around, looking fabulous in a causal white dress and platform Mary Janes. "I put your dress on your bed and no complaining!"

The only flaw in our relationship was her obsession in breaking me out of my grudge wardrobe that made up my attire when I wasn't wearing my school uniforms. The first time she saw me in flannel and doc martens she nearly fainted. Alec, her new boyfriend had to catch her. Speaking of Alec, he was coming tonight, along with Emmett, Rose's boyfriend. I was a little anxious as I didn't want to be the 3rd wheel but I knew the girls well enough to know they wouldn't leave me to fend for myself. Alec was pretty indifferent to me, which suited me fine, but Emmett and I had started to get along. Since he started dating Rosalie he had stopped hanging out with the Legacy Crew on a regular basis and he was a completely different person with me.

The dress Alice had chose for me was blue with red flowers and really comfortable. She had actually let me use my docs so I was ready to go without much fuss. She gave me a little makeup and voila all done. "Just one thing Bella," Alice shifting her feet a little, "I told Edward he could come too…"

EPOV

Alec and I were in the Student Union throwing darts. It has been a couple of weeks since I had caught Tanya with Demetri. The ensuring drama that had accompanied my break-up had led me to become more introspective then usual. What really got my attention was the fact that I wasn't that upset with losing Tanya. In fact I was actually relieved, as I had planned on breaking up with after the end of the school year. I knew when I started dating Tanya that this was not going to be long term. She was beautiful to look at but had no real personality to speak of. It sucked that I wouldn't be getting head anytime soon but frankly this was a lot easier then a loud scene after graduation.

However I now was being to understand what Isabella went through on a daily basis. Since my very public break-up people had whispering and looking me at when I walked by. After Isabella kicked Tanya's ass and told me what she thought of me. I started looking at my behavior and realized what a prick I was. Having my sister as her roommate had given me a bigger insight into her personality. Alice truly loved her and kept talking about her when she and I met up for coffee or lunch.

"Mate you need to get over this emo phase," Alec said taking a turn at the darts, "You can find any new bird just like that."

"Fuck that I am taking a break from the whole dating scene." I told, him grabbing a dart and making a bull's eye.

"Who's talking about dating, I am talking about getting your nob washed," Alec smirked, taking a drink of his soda.

Great, I thought sarcastically and this asshole is dating my sister. "Look I am not interested, okay?" I said sitting on the couch, running my hands though my hair.

"Edward, seriously, you need to start dating or Tanya will think she has won," Alec told me.

"Alec, I am not competing with Tanya. She wants to date Petrov all the power to her. It wasn't like we going to last into university," I replied. He and I had this discussion since the incident.

Alec started to laugh quietly. "What," I signed, not really caring.

"You know what you really need," he said.

"What," I asked, not really caring.

"You are bored, what you really need is to get revenge," he told me.

"Oh really," I said sarcastically but he did have a point. I might be introspective but I was bored. I had been bored for a long time even before my breakup. Getting revenge on Tanya could be fun. "What do you have in mind?"

"Who do you think Tanya really hates at the moment? Who humiliated her that day?" Alec asked.

That was easy enough figure out. Anyone half brain knew how much Tanya hated Isabella, especially when Isabella threw her on her ass. "That's easy, Isabella," I said.

"How about you start hanging out with Isabella?" Alec said sitting down with me.

I looked at him and started laughing, "Are you barking mad? The girl hates my guts. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a dartboard somewhere with my picture on it. She won't even be in the same room as me unless it's related to an assignment."

Alec just shrugged her shoulders, "Since when do you give up on a challenge? If I remember correctly that is how you ended up with Tanya – we bet you that you couldn't get her into bed with 72 hours. You did it in 36 and ended dating for 2 years." He reminded me, "C'mon – you get in with the ice queen before Christmas, I will give you 300 pounds, 1000 if you make through June."

Alec did have a point. I originally hooked with Tanya because he and Emmett bet me that I couldn't get Tanya into bed with in 3 days. She was almost too easy to get into bed and she was so good that I decided to keep dating her. She was a welcome distraction. However I did not want a distraction anymore. I wasn't looking for true love but I did want to change the direction my life was taking. I knew how Isabella saw me and now I realized that my sister saw me in the same way as well. She had made that quite clear after the incident with Tanya.

Immediately after Isabella left, Alice pulled me aside yelled at me for not sticking up for Isabella. Hanging out with Isabella would have been social suicide 6 weeks ago. However after the incident, while she wasn't popular, people started to have a grudging respect with her.

Hanging out with Isabella didn't mean I would have to fall in love or date her but it could be fun. That feisty side of her made her extremely interesting. A friendship with her would definitely light up this year plus it would have the added effect of driving Tanya insane. It was also would help Isabella socially to be seen with me, this was a win-win situation. Plus if I could make it through June I was looking at 1300 pounds.

"Okay – I am in – you know I love a bet," I said smirking at him.

"Wicked – how about we sweeten it – I will give you an extra 500 pounds if you get her into bed," Alec said.

"Alec, she is Alice's roommate, you know how much she loves her. She would have both our balls if we found out about it," I told him.

"She wouldn't have to know and you would be doing the Yank a favor – why she should she graduate a virgin?" he snickered, "Come you did it with Tanya and she thought it was hysterical.

I might be a prick but even I had some standards. First off when I did that bet with Tanya it was common knowledge that she was not a virgin. She had an affair with our French teacher, Mr. Radcliffe, during our Grade 9 year. His wife had walked on them screwing in his office. It had been covered up very quickly with Mr. Radcliffe resigning immediately making Tanya quite the star amongst our circle. Isabella was painfully shy and most likely a virgin even through we didn't know if she had a boyfriend back home. I couldn't do that to her – using her to pass time was one thing but taking her to bed to prove a point – that was a low I wasn't prepared to go.

"Don't go there Alec, I don't mind fucking around with her to pass the time but I am not going to sleep with her just because I can. You bring up it again and I will tell Alice," I threatened.

"Okay, okay, mate," he said, laughing, please to get raise out of me, "lets just start with messing with Tanya and I have a feeling I am going to enjoying watching you with Isabella.

I just nodded and thought about the best way to go around it. Looking at my watch, I realized that I had five minutes left until I had to meet Alice for dinner. Alice was the key, I realized. She kept saying how good Isabella would be for me. I knew she was itching to have me to ask her out. But she was also very protective her as well. If I wanted to get Alice on my side I knew that I would have to be on my best behavior.

It took about a week but I got Alice to believe that I interested in Isabella. That wasn't hard to fake, as I thought she was pretty hot. The harder part would be getting Isabella to come anywhere near me. This term I had 3 classes with her, English, History and Physics. Each time I had started to sit next her in one these classes she had gotten up and left. One of the Grade 11 students owned me a favor and got me a copy of her schedule. I now knew that in additional to the core classes she had a number of art and design classes. She was taking 5 different A levels and some of them open university level courses. She has also had an independent study course for Architecture and Art History. So Ms. Swan loved Art, I mused to myself, I understood why Alice loved her. I noticed that instance of the French levels most of us were taking she was studying Spanish. Alice told me her birthday was this week, so I suggested a gastro pub in town. After a little persuasion on my part I got myself invited.

I was getting ready with Alec for dinner when Alice called, "Okay you are coming over in 15 minutes and be on your best behavior, it took me hours to get her to agree to you coming."

"Don't worry Ali, I will be on my best behavior, no Yank comments," I promised rolling my eyes at Alec. Let the games begin I thought…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing Twilight related – I just enjoy messing with them!

Alec and I were in the student common area with Emmett and Rosalie when the girls walked in. I felt my heart skip a beat for a minute when I saw Isabella walk over to me. She looked like a vision in a sleeveless blue dress with red flowers. She had brushed her mahogany colored hair and left it hanging down her waist. She had just a miniscule amount of make-up on her face, her skin was glowing.

"Mate, you got your work cut out for you, did you see what has on her feet," Alec nudging me.

I looked and realized that she was wearing Doc Martens. I like it – it suited her, "So what, who the fuck cares Alec," I snapped at him, walking over to the girls.

"Good evening ladies, shall we," I said, offering them my arm. Isabella just shot me a look from behind her glasses and walked to over Rosalie and Emmett and hugged them.

"Tread lightly Edward, it took a lot of work to get her to agree to this," Alice said taking my arm and walked over to Alec, giving him a hug.

We grabbed a couple of cabs and were at the pub pretty quickly. "So Bella, what birthday is this," Rosalie asked.

"My 17th," she answered quietly looking around.

"So you are my age, if don't mind me asking, how are you already a senior," Rosalie asked.

"You don't know the story, Rosalie," Alec smirked, "Ms. Swan placed into our year when she first arrived."

"That I did Alec," Isabella replied, "Jealous?" she asked taking a pull from the straw in drink. All the sudden my pants felt tight. That caught my attention.

"Now would I be jealous, Yank?" Alec asked.

"I don't know – why do you feel the need to call me Yank instead of my given name? If you had placed a year ahead you would be in college already and not spending another year in high school," she told him, rising in her eyebrow. Another interesting quirk.

"These are the best years of our life, Yank, why would I want to end them prematurely?" Alec said, ignoring her comment about her nickname.

Instead of getting irritated like I expected her too, Isabella started to laugh. Not a polite, ladylike giggle but a full-blown belly laugh. She was laughing so hard, I thought she might wet herself. "What's so funny," Alec said, starting to look annoyed.

"Sorry," she said, calming down, taking drink of water from her glass, "I just had a vision of our high school reunion in 20 years. Seriously Alec, these are the best years of your life? Sitting through A level French? That's hysterical!" She was laughing again but more quietly.

Rosalie started snickering, "Yeah – I agree with Bella, personally I can't see the reason to get excited over curfew." Alec and I looked over Emmett to see if he was well and truly whipped. He laughed softly too, looking at his girlfriend. Yup, he was whipped alright.

It then occurred to me, that I did indeed make the right decision in not pursuing another girl to fill my hormonal void. While I did miss regular sex, I realized (and God this makes me sound like a girl) I wanted the emotional connection that Em and Rosalie seemed to be sharing. I looked Bella and realized that while she had stopped laughing, she was looking at Rose with a smile. Another realization was that my sister looked sad. She and Alec had been dating longer then Rose and Em and it was obvious that she didn't that with her boyfriend.

We sat in sudden for a moment when the waiter came to our table to take our order. Bella ordered a salad and that was it. "Bella, is that all you want," Alice asked, "They have some really lovely dishes here."

"No, I'm fine Alice," Isabella replied.

"It's your birthday," I told her quietly, "Order what you want."

"I did, I ordered a salad, now drop it," she said, and then muttered quietly, "I knew this was a mistake." She excused herself to the loo to wash up, Rose went with her.

"What was that all about," I asked Alice, "She can't possibility only want a salad for dinner. They are incredibility small."

"I think she is worried about the money," Alice said quietly. That made sense while the restaurant wasn't overly expensive for us it might be more costly to someone like Isabella who was basically working her way through school.

"It's her birthday, we were going to treat her," I replied, realizing that problem was that Isabella didn't want to take want she perceived as a handout from people she didn't really like.

"I know but she is sensitive about money. It took lot to convince her to come out and she didn't want you to pay for the meal," Alice looking at her hands, confirming my thoughts.

Of course you idiot, why would she want anything from you, I berated myself, thinking of the times we had made fun of her because her uniforms were a couple of years old or that she worked at the student store. A particularly nasty memory made an appearance in my head. During our Grade 11 year, me, Alec, Tanya, Siobhan and Marcus thought it would be hysterical if we went to the Student store where Isabella worked and paid for everything in pennies. We went to the bank and withdraw about 50 quid of pennies. We then emptied the coins from the rolls and put them in zip lock bags and went to the store. School had just started so the store was busy.

Isabella hated waiting on us so we knew were going to get a reaction. When we went to pay we just emptied the bag of coins in front of her. The people in line behind started laughing and that turned to jeers when Isabella started counting the pennies. She didn't say one word but she looked like she was going to cry. I was such a prick, I thought to myself and realized by accepting Alec's bet I really hadn't changed much.

BPOV

After the scene at the table, I got and went to the bathroom. I wished I had never agreed to this. While the nasty side of me enjoyed mocking Alec, I really wanted to go back to the dorms as the thrill was gone after I started laughing. I had taken a look at the menu and realized that there was no why I could afford anything but a salad. Alice had told me that they were treating me but I didn't want to ever feel obligated to Edward or his friends.

"Bella, you ready?" Rose asked, drying her hands.

"I will be in a minute, go ahead, I'll see you at the table," I said, pretending to reapply my lip-gloss.

She nodded slowly and said, "Hey I am here if you need anything and seriously eat more then a fucking salad, it's your birthday and I am treating, not Edward or Alec."

I looked at her. "Seriously Bella, I might be new but I am not stupid. I am going to catch the waiter and put in for the pasta dish I saw you eyeing."

"Rose, I can't afford it," I told her quietly, "That's really sweet of you but…"

"No buts – you are long way from home, you deserve a treat, and don't worry Alice and I have this, Happy Birthday." With that she gave me a hug and left. Rose was more perceptive then I thought. Since I had moved to school I had been on my own. I didn't want to behold to anyone so I made due but I had to admit this was kind of nice as long as I didn't have to worry about Edward or his friends doing it. The penny incident had come to mind when we were ordering dinner. I had been so humiliated, especially when the manager had come over to help me count. She had no problems yelling at Edward and his friends but I was beyond embarrassed at that point. I never told anyone this but I had called up my dad and begged him to let me come home.

_Two years earlier…_

_I looked at the bright coppery mess in front me. Edward winked me at started chuckling. Tanya and Siobhan where laughing like hyenas. Alec and Marcus were laughing so hard I thought they were pee themselves. Deep breathes Bella, I told myself._

"_C'mon Yank – are you really going to count that, move faster," the customers started taunting me. I normally didn't believe in conspiracy theories as I thought they were bullshit but I was beginning to believe that Ben had a point when he talked about the JFK conspiracy. I had to wonder if Edward and the rest of the legacies had told the others that they were going to do this today, a day when we were in the middle of the back to school rush._

_My manager Iris came rushing to see what the commotion was about. She looked me counting up the pennies as fast as I could and the noise coming from the students. I froze. Oh my god, I thought, I am going to lose my job I thought. I can't – I need this job, I panicked. "C'mon Yank – hurry up – I would like to get back to my girlfriend today," Edward drawled, putting his hand on Tanya shoulder "Lets see if you are as smart as they say you are."_

"_Mr. Cullen, you may shut up now," Iris said, pushing me aside "Anyone of you have anything further to say I will make sure that you in detention until the start of Spring Term are we clear?"_

_That shut people up. Iris then took the pennies and shoved them at Edward, "Take those pennies and get out of here. If you want this come back with proper money, I won't have you harassing the staff here."_

_Edward just smirked, "Consider it Isabella's tip for being a good sport." He winked me again and sauntered off with his friends, causally swiping them to the floor._

_The rest of the afternoon was quiet but I was shaking from embarrassment. I had cleaned up the pennies and threw them into a plastic bag. Iris had taken over for few minutes so I could collect myself. Lucy, one of the other scholarship students and my friend had gone with me to the storage room to calm down. "I don't get it Lucy, I am not the only scholarship student here. I have never down anything to them but they keep pulling crap like this," I cried over the cup of tea she had given me. One thing I did like about England was the preference of tea drinking over coffee. I like the taste better._

"_You're different, love. No good reason," She said, giving me a hug. "You are an American who entered this school with a scholarship and skipped a grade. A lot of people don't like that."_

_I nodded, I knew that but didn't mean I liked it. Iris came in then, "Lucy, you can go back to the floor, I am going to sit with Bella."_

"_Am I fired," I asked quietly._

"_What – God no – don't be daft love," she said, "If I could I would have those spoilt brats clean up that mess. Bella, you need to get a thicker shell if you are going to survive here. Let me tell you something, you deserve to be here, more so then most of the students. You are bright and talented. You are also a delightful young lady but as you and I both know that doesn't mean anything in the world. Now go home, I am giving you the rest of the day off."_

_I got up and left the store. I walked to my dorm and realized I had the space to myself for the first time in a really long time. Grabbing the phone, I walked into my room and called my dad using my phone card. One of the reason I was working was to afford the phones cards to call back home. They were my lifelines on days like this. Checking the time I realized it was 8:00 on a Saturday back home. My dad would be loading up his truck to go hiking. "Hello," I heard his familiar gruff voice answer._

"_Daddy, it's me Bella, I want to come home," I sniffed, starting to cry. All my frustration over the past year came out._

_Half another hour later I was finished and all I could hear was my father's deep breathing._

"_Bella, honey, you know if you want to come all you have to do so is say word. No one would judge you but honey do you really want to let those brats chase you out," he asked._

"_No of course not," I said pulling on thread on my bedspread. _

"_Bella, you got an opportunity that few people will ever see. Now don't get me wrong, I miss you like crazy. If I really thought that coming home was the best solution, I would come and get you myself. You need to beat them at their own game." He said, "Think about this weekend and call me collect tomorrow. If you want come home I will be on the next flight out."_

"_Thanks Daddy," I said promising to think about it more. Now somewhat calmed down I picked up my sketchbook and pencils. Looking me from across the room was that goddamn bag of pennies. An idea struck me, grabbing the bag I went out to the hallway. People were snickering at me but I ignored them. Coming to the charity box, I opened up the lid and starting shoving the pennies into it. It was one of the most cathartic experiences I ever had. _

"_Yank, what are you doing with your tip," I heard Tanya called out._

_I ignored her and kept throwing the money in. "Seriously Isabella, don't you want the money. Isn't that why you work in that wretched store?" I heard Edward called out._

_Dropping the last of the money in, I turned around slowly and imitated Jasper, raising an eyebrow, instead of the lip biting I usually did. "You know what Edward the day I accept anything from you hell will freeze over. I am might be poor but I am not desperate. Remember this, I am here because I was invited, not because my daddy made a phone call," I said smirking back at him and Tanya who looked me, completely shocked._

Things didn't change a lot after that day. I was an outcast, no one ever let me forget that but they realized they weren't going to the response they craved and the pranks dropped a bit and weren't as nasty in nature. The only really nasty thing that happened was when my former roommate put the green dye in my shampoo. When I left here it was going to be on my own terms, preferably to a university with an excellent design program back in the States. Taking a look at the mirror one more time, I took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

"Isabella," I heard my name being called, so I turned around. Edward was standing in the hallway.

A little confused, I answered him back, "Yeah Edward?"

"Can I talk you for a minute," he asked.

Taking a deep breath, "What about – cut the crap Edward, it's my birthday and I don't feel like dealing with you." I said.

"Seriously, just a minute," he pleaded, putting his hand on my arm.

"No _seriously_ Edward, if you don't get your hand off of me, I am going to do it for you. Remember what I did to your _girlfriend_," I told him distastefully. He flinched when I mentioned Tanya and took his hand off.

"Sorry. Look, I know it's your birthday and I am honestly not trying to give you a hard time. I just wanted to say sorry for being such a prat to you all these years," he said quietly.

"Fine apology accepted, now can we please go back to the table. I'm hungry," I said starting back to the table.

"Wait that's all? You forgive me," he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not you idiot. That would require a level of kindness I do not possess. Look I agreed to do this for the sake of your sister. Let's just be civil to each other, okay?" I asked.

He nodded not looking happy. "Look Isabella, I am truly sorry," he said quietly. I looked him for a moment and saw genuine remorse in his eyes. He was being totally serious or was a phenomenal actor.

"Edward, I believe you are sorry but I am not comfortable being alone with you okay?" I told him. "Let's just go back to the table and enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Okay," he offered me his arm. I just shook my head and started back to the table.

Rose had been busy – my meal salad was now a starter and had been served. The rest evening passed without any major incidents and I honestly started to have a good time even with Alec and Edward there.

"So Bella, any interesting presents," Emmett asked after the birthday cake, along with the humiliating Happy Birthday song, had been served.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," I said, smiling, thinking of the gift box I had received earlier in the day. Ben and Angela had sent me a new disc man, which I had tried out. Jasper included some CDs for me to listen too. My dad had given me a new camera that I had wanted for my new media class. There were the usual sweaters and socks I had every year and about $50 worth of phone cards. "My dad gave a new camera that I am excited to try out and my best friend set me a portable CD player."

Alice nodded her approval, "I am glad, you are going to need it in a few weeks when we go to London." She said squeezing my hand. We had agreed when we were getting ready this evening to go during October break.

"You two are going to London," Alec asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yes, darling, Bella and I just agreed today to go during Term Break", Alice said taking a bite of her birthday cake, "We are going to stay with Mum and Dad while you and Edward are in Paris."

"Alice I thought you were coming with us," Alec said taking a drink of his cappuccino.

"Alec you didn't invite me," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but Emmett is bringing Rose, I assumed you would be coming too since Edward will be there too" he said, glaring at her, "C'mon it will be the last time during term that we can party."

"Alice if you want to go with your boyfriend, go ahead we can always go at a different time," I said taking a sip of my tea. I did not want to be involved in a lover's quarrel.

"No Bella, we have plans, Alec if you want, I can see if we could go over together during Christmas break," she said, stroking his hand.

Edward then stepped in, "Wait, Alice – why doesn't Bella come with us?"

Oh hell no, I thought, he didn't just volunteer me for what was clearly turning into an intimate couples week and whatever skank Edward brought back to the hotel with him. "Because Bella can't afford it and she doesn't do charity," I said glaring at him, "And I don't remember saying you could call me Bella."

"Wait Ya-Be-Isabella, why don't you come with us? You do have a passport right," Alec said.

All the sudden this asshole was interested with me coming – the fucker never even acknowledged me unless it was something insulting. I knew that Alice was a terrific friend and frankly I couldn't get why she was interested in such this prick. "Yes Alec, I have a passport – it allows me to enter the UK and return back home. However, like I said, I don't have the money to do this. Alice go with Alec, have a good time, we can do this in February during the half term," I said.

"Why half term," Edward asked.

"Because I am going home in for Winter break," I explained, "My dad bought the tickets today."

"You know Isabella, we are going to stay at an apartment. It's already paid for you would only have to pay for train fare," Edward said.

"Again, thanks but no thanks. I am saving up for a few things," I replied coolly. Then I looked at Alice. Oh crap I thought, she was currently thinking this over.

"Like what, Yank," Alec smirked at me.

"Like college and a new computer," I replied coolly, "Do you think I enjoy get pennies threw in my face for fun? You know after that stunt you guys pulled on me, people threw pennies at me for months."

Alice glared Alec and Edward. Alec just continued to smirked while Edward the decency to at look contrite. "You what Bella, we should amend the plan a little. We can go to London for a first part of the weekend and then go on to Paris, Edward's treat," Alice said, "it's least he can do for that stupid stunt and Alec can pay for food since he reminded you."

I started laughing, "Thanks Alice but really I am good. If you want to go London for the first part then that's fine, I will just come back to Trent when you guys head out Paris."

With we paid the check and left the restaurant. The others wanted to go the dance club that Alice had wanted to take me to earlier. I declined again and went to the metro stop to wait for the bus. Sitting down, I took my copy of Pride and Prejudice out my purse.

"Mind I wait with you?" I heard a voice behind me asked.

"Edward if I told you no would it really make a difference?" I asked, putting my book down.

"Nope," he said giving me his signature grin.

"Fine, have a seat, just don't speak," I said picking my book back out along with my Disc man.

"C'mon Isabella, you promised me a talk," he said pulling at my earphones, taking out a cigarette.

"Okay Edward, the first thing you need to know about me is that you never interrupt me when I am listening to Nirvana," I replied dryly, "and second, like I said during the first day of term, I hate smoking."

He starting laughing and put the cigarette back in the packet, "Okay if I promise not smoke will you promise to talk to me?"

"Edward, honestly why the interest in me all the sudden? You only speak with me to make fun of me or just plain ignore me" I asked, "Is this some sort of joke because this isn't funny."

"No, Isabella, no joke – really since my break up with Tanya I have been analyzing what a prick I have been," he said, "I am sure I will continue to be a prick but I will try to be better."

I had to laugh about that one, at Edward was being realistic. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"Okay – first why do you let Alice, Rosalie and Emmett call you Bella and the rest of us call you Isabella," he asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that one," I said, smirking a little, "My friends and family call me Bella. The rest call me Isabella, I never really liked my full name."

"How do you become a friend then," he said wiggling his brows at me.

"Stop calling me Yank until graduation and maybe you can become an acquaintance," I replied coolly.

"I'll make you a deal – if I promise to never call you Yank and hit Alec every time he does it can I call you Bella," he asked.

"You do that, no only can you call me Bella, I will make you an acquaintance by Christmas Break," I said getting up, the bus was coming. Edward surprised me by getting up and going to the stand with me, "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Going back to the dorms?" he asking me like I was an idiot.

"I thought you were going dancing with everyone else," I replied, "and beside, why don't you just take a cab back? I am pretty sure you have never used a bus before."

"This is the first time we have ever really talked and it's vastly more interesting then a stuffy dark room with loud music. I can go to a dance club anytime _Bella_," he said, his voice making my name sound like poetry. I had to stop myself for a moment. He's a real prick, one night of sweetness does not a changed man make I reminded myself.

"Sue it yourself," I said, grabbing the correct change of my purse, "By the way, Edward, it's a one pound twenty five to ride the bus.

He laughed and grabbed his wallet and pulled out a 20. I started laughing. "Edward, they don't take 20s. You need something smaller."

He frowned. "Bella, I don't have anything smaller, do you think they can wait while I go break it?"

"I think you are out of luck, the bus is going be here in a few seconds and they don't wait. Look – I have enough change for both of us," I said looking at my change purse, taking pity on his panic expression.

"Thanks," he said relieved as the bus came up, "This is my first time using a public bus."

"Really, I won't have guessed," I snickered.

"Enough comments from the peanut gallery," he said, smirking at me.

Climbing aboard we took a seat at the front. "So tell me something – where are you are from, I knew you for 3 years but I don't know where you are from." He asked.

"Goleta, California," I answered, noticing the confused look on his face, "it's next to Santa Barbara, right by the university."

"Any brothers or sisters, you mentioned someone named Jasper at dinner?"

"Only child – Jasper is one of my best friends. My other best friend is Angela," I said.

"You talk a lot about your father, is your mum still around," he asked gently, sensing this was probably a very sore area for me.

"They divorced when I was 2 and my mom gave my dad primary custody. She didn't feel ready to do the full-time mom thing," I answered simply. He looked at me a little surprised.

"Do you see her at all," he asked.

"Very rarely, usually in the summer, she lives in Florida so it makes it hard to visit during Christmas. Do you mind dropping the subject? This is getting to be a little depressing," I asked, trying to ignore the knot in my stomach that said I wasn't good enough for my mother to love me.

"Oh sorry – Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really am a jerk, here I am promising you 20 minutes I wouldn't bother you and I go and cock it up," he said blushing again.

"Don't worry Edward, you didn't know and you just proved Alice could be trusted because she is only one I told about this. Look you are asking all the questions. I know you plan polo and Rugby. Where are you going to college next year," I asked, deciding to turn the tables on him.

He laughed, "Ok – I can be fair. Tell you what we can play 20 questions. You ask one and then I get to ask one," he said.

"Are we in the 2nd grade," I asked, laughing, "Okay but you have to an answer my question and it doesn't count for me."

"Deal," Edward said, "I am going to Oxford next fall."

"Really you got early admission," I asked.

"Forget it Swan, my question next," he said, "Where are you going to next year?"

"I am hoping to get into Cal Poly, Cornell or Rhode Island," I answered.

"Why," he asked.

"Nope – my turn Cullen – your rules remember?" I reminded him "So did you get an early acceptance to Oxford."

"No," he said.

"Then how do you know you going there," I asked.

"It's a family tradition," he replied quietly and started staring out the window.

"Hey – what's going on – you didn't even make a sarcastic comment of me getting a 2nd question in," I asked.

"Sorry – it just occurred to me how spoilt you must think I am," he said.

"There is nothing wrong with knowing people Edward. I got into this program because my middle school art teacher went to school with a board member," I told him, "and now you know how I got in – you can notify the rest of your friends."

"Hardly Bella – I am sure your acceptance had a little more to know then your teacher knowing someone," He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well not to brag but I was a Golden State Honor student," I smirked and looked out the window, "C'mon – this is our stop."

I thanked the driver as we got off the bus. "You really are a kind person," he remarked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Look, I am really enjoying this – can we grab a coffee at the student union," Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward, as nice as this was I don't want to push it," I said, "I also have a ton of studying to do."

"Just another hour," he asked, "C'mon, I am begging – here. You know me well enough Bella – when have you ever seen me beg?"

"I admit, that's like finding gold in a cereal box," I conceded, "However I really do need to study and I have to work tomorrow."

"I promise – just one hour," he said, pouting. Sheesh, I thought, that pout should be illegal.

"Okay one hour," I said, wondering how I went from avoiding Edward all evening to agreeing to have coffee so he could probe my mind more.

"Great – my treat," he told me, "I owe you for the bus ride."

"Fine – I hate coffee so hot chocolate please," I said.

"No problem why don't you get us a table," he asked me.

I nodded and went to corner table by the window. The union was mostly deserted as the student body was out partying or studying tonight. The evening was turning out a lot better then I had thought. Edward was actually a pretty okay guy by himself. Alice was right, away from his crowd he was actually decent.

He came back with a coffee for him and a hot chocolate for me. "So where were we," asked.

"I think we talking about how awesome I was for getting Golden state honors," I teased.

"Right – no you were telling me not to worrying about having connections," he said.

"That's right," I said talking a sip.

"You know I envy you," he said quietly.

"Why," I asked, wondering why he would envy me. He was popular, had a great family and was wealthy. He didn't have awkward bone in his body and seemed to have skipped that stage all together in adolescence.

"You are extraordinary self sufficient. Whatever you ended up doing it will be because you earned it not because you were given it. You are a lot like my father. He was born to a poor family and earned his position," seeing my confusion, he clarified, "When I said family tradition I was thinking of my mother's family. They all come from money. My dad did go to Oxford but he was a scholarship student like you."

"Well there you go, I have something in common with your dad," I said smiling, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No seriously Bella," he said, "You are that type of person who will be okay no matter where you go. Look how you did here. We have been horrid to you but you're still here much to my amazement…"

"And to other people's disappointment," I replied quietly, looking up who did I see but Tanya and Demetri.

Edward followed my line of vision and saw them. He slowly looked away from me. Oh God, I thought, I am his dirty secret.

Tanya looked me and saw I was sitting with and then did a double take. She turned bright red and stomped over with Demetri behind. "Edward, really, the Yank, what do you think you are doing?" she shrieked, "Are you that desperate!"

I looked at Edward who had gone white when she arrived, confirming my suspicions of not wanting to be seen together. "We're just hanging out," he said quietly stirring his coffee around.

"Well if you trying to make me jealous you should have gone with someone who doesn't require a sheet every time she looks in a mirror," Tanya said, crackling. Demetri joined right in after her.

I started to get up but Edward grabbed my hand. "That's enough," Edward snapped, "its Bella's birthday and I thought she deserved a treat for putting your slutty ass on floor. Frankly she made this evening more interesting for me then any I spent with you in two years. If anyone should be jealous it should be you. Bella has more fine qualities then you can ever dream of."

Now I did a double take – Edward Cullen actually stood up for me. Tanya turned pink this time from embarrassment and flounced (I am not kidding) out of the Student Union, the few students who were there just stared at us. Then I turned pink.

"I met what I said," Edward said, "you are an amazing person and people do not realize that when they met you are giant morons. Me included."

EPOV

I walked Bella back to her room after we were done. The rest of the evening had been quiet with the two of us just sipping our drinks. We had lost the carefree banter from early but some more permanent had taken place. When Tanya had first entered the room I wanted to hide. Not because I was worried about confronting her but rather she was with her new rich popular boyfriend and I was with, let's face it Isabella "the Yank and social outcast" Swan. When I saw Bella getting up, something just snapped. I didn't want her to leave and I didn't want Tanya to treat her horribly anymore. I also didn't want Bella thinking she was my secret. I had meant what I had said to Bella about her being a standout. She was truly one of the loveliest people I had ever met and I realized I wanted to know her better. If she were up for it I would like to date her. I knew realistically that the most I could probably hope for was a friendship with her. To have that I would need to be honest and tell her about that stupid bet I had made with Alec. I will tell her tonight, I promised myself.

Arriving at her door, Bella said, "This is me, thanks Edward, believe it or not I had a really great time tonight." She was smiling me at me – this was going to be hard.

"Your welcome, I did too – listen there is something I need to tell you," I started to say but the distinct sound of a phone ring came through the door.

"Hold that thought, I think that's my dad, he mentioned he was going to call me after his shift," she said opening up the door to room. She raced and grabbed the phone "Hello," she answered, "Hi Daddy – I just got in could you hold for a sec." Pressing the receiver to her chest she looked at me, "Edward what did you need to tell me?"

I looked at her, she was truly beautiful in that darken room. The moonlight had come in and was framing her in a silvery halo. I couldn't do it not with her looking at me that way. "Nothing important but really think about coming with us to Paris. It would be amazing and I still want to get to know you better," I said, kissing her cheek, "I will let you get back to your father. Happy birthday again."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I make nothing off this – its just my for my own amusement!

_3 weeks later…._

BPOV

I am going to kill Alice and Edward, I thought for the 7 millionth time today. Currently I was having flash backs to Winter 1992 where Angela, Jasper, and Ben had made me fill out the applications to Trent. Alice had taken it upon herself to make me apply for Oxford and Kingston College. Oxford just prove how smart she thought I was and Kingston because it was in London and that where she planned to go college. According to her we could not be separated as we had just found each. I replied to that one dryly that my father kind of felt the same way too when I got home from break.

Alas I digressed, I had applied for my 1st choices back home in before I had come back to Trent but I hadn't even considered the UK schools. Both she and Edward convinced me last week to apply but that meant I had to do so immediately as the deadlines were in a week. I had spent the weekend filling out applications and writing essays. Here I was now at the post office sending out the completed forms and was severely sleep deprived.

Edward was standing with me in the line, plying me with coffee to keep me to stay awake. He was another complete mystery. Since my birthday he had been nothing short but great. Alice was right, he was a terrific guy on a one on one basis. It wasn't when we were alone either or with Alice. He acknowledged me in public, would sit with me during lunch if our schedules permitted it. We studied together in the classes we had together. I now knew that he planned to study law and business at Oxford and wanted to work for his father's finance company on international projects. He loved soccer and was addicted to Manchester United. He played the piano and had a senior recital during Christmas. He was the one who was ultimately responsible for getting me to apply to Oxford as it had one of the best architecture programs in the world. Yes, he now knew it was my dream to be an architect. However he had yet to see my drawings and paintings. There were just certain things that were too private to share.

I was also going to Paris. Alice had gone through my address book the week after my birthday and called my dad. She had explained to him the Paris trip and what a great experience this would be for me. She also emphasized that the room was already paid for and that the only part of this amazing experience I would have to be responsible for was my train ticket and food.

_2 weeks earlier_

_I walked into my room after a particularly grueling session at the library. I had managed to finish my term papers and got a good start on my free study project but I was wiped between that and my job. The only thing I wanted to do was take a bath and put my feet up. Dinner was definitely debatable at this point. Alice was one the phone and waved at me when I came back in. _

_I started waving back when I realized that my address book was open on my desk where my dad's work information was listed. "Mr. Swan Bella just walked in," she said, "Oh okay – no problem – Charlie it is. Bella your dad wants to speak with you."_

"_Okay," I said wondering what the hell was happening. "Daddy?"_

"_Hi Bells, so what's this I hear about a trip to Paris?" he asked._

_I glared at Alice who looked at me sheepishly. She and Edward had been trying to talk me into this trip now for a week. "There is no trip Daddy. My roommate Alice is going to Paris for October break. "_

"_Really," he said gruffly, "that's not how I heard it."_

"_It's just her and her boyfriend and another couple in Paris. They are going to be staying in an apartment by themselves," I said, thinking the parentless part of this trip would have him forbidding me from going._

"_Bella you are 17 and I trust you. According to Alice you just need to get a train ticket. I can help you with that – consider it a belated birthday gift," he said and then added. "You should do this. You work too hard and are missing out on being a teenager. Sweetie, what you have been doing is great but I don't what you to have any regrets." How could you say "no" to that?_

_We talked a little more and until he had to get back to work. Alice just smirked at me Important lesson to be learned today, I noted you can't say no to Alice. _

The ticket arrived the next day, Charlie was able to find me a really nice student rate so this was really a next to nothing trip. It wasn't in the 1st section but it would get me from London to Paris. Alice and my dad are now best friends by the way. Creepy, I thought to myself, willing the line to move up. The weather had gotten much colder in the last few days so we now wearing jackets with our sweaters. Edward had grabbed us both teas from the Student Union before coming to the post office. Finally it was my turn.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you," Penny, the clerk asked me.

"I need to overnight these applications and get proof delivery please," I said, handling her the envelopes with the address labels.

She did some keystrokes on her computer and said, "That will be 37.45 luv – good luck with your applications."

"Thanks," I replied handling her two twenties, before Edward could reach for his wallet. He had a very annoying habit of paying for things when we were together. I had nearly vetoed him coming with me because I knew he was going to try and pay for the delivery fees. Given our past it made me uncomfortable to accept anything from him. He in turn wanted to make up as much as possible which included spending money in areas he had no business doing.

"Nice move Swan," Edward said, putting his wallet back.

I just smirked and took my change back from the clerk, "Oh, I also have a pick up ticket, may I give that to you?"

She nodded and got a small box for me from Angela and company. "Thanks again," I said, signing for it and turned around.

"From your friends back home," Edward asked.

I nodded, taking the box to the packing table and opened it up with my keys. Inside were a cassette and a letter from Charlie. Jasper, Angela and Ben had been recording messages lately. I was returning the favor as well – one of my birthday gifts had been a recorder. Charlie flat out refused and just wrote to me every week. "Yeah – I am interested in seeing what my friend Jasper decided to do about his demo tapes."

Jasper's parents had come up with a great bribe for him to go to college. If he completed 2 years of college they would buy his demo tapes for him as soon as he got his associates. To say he was interested would be understated but he was concerned that he would be selling out if he agreed to this.

"That's quite a decision for him," Edward said.

"Yeah, it is – Jasper has been talking about taping his demos ever since we were in elementary school. He is really good, especially when Angela is singing with him. He is worried that he is going to lose ground if he spends two years in school," I explained.

"I am sure he will figure it out," Edward replied, "Anyway how should we celebrate?"

"Celebrate what," I asked.

"Your future acceptance to Oxford," he replied winking me, "we can be dorm mates." Edward had received confirmation yesterday that he had early acceptance to Oxford yesterday. To say that he was relieved was another understatement. For all of Edward's bluster I had learned that he was insecure of living up to his father's image. Both Edward and Alice clearly adored their parents. In fact they actually spoke to their parents at least twice a week and arranged for the occasional Sunday brunch. He was worried about being as successful and effective his father.

From what I knew Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican preacher in Bath. Carlisle had come to Oxford during the late sixties to major in business. He graduated college with several job offers and a new wife, Esme whom he had met during his tenure. Instead of joining a firm, he decided to start his own brokerage firm with Esme working as his secretary during the first years. By the time Edward had been born, Carlisle was a millionaire several times over, surpassing Esme's family. His mother worked in charities around England that focused mostly on abused women and children. Apparently she had been the victim of an abusive relationship as a teenager. It was her passion to help victims and was actually a registered counselor. She went back to work when her kids started high school. Quite the family on paper. It was going to be interesting when I met them in person. We were going to be staying the first weekend of October break at their London home before taking off to Paris on the Eurostar. I couldn't believe that their parents were okay with this arrangement.

Frankly I couldn't believe that Charlie was okay with me going on this parent free vacation but I wasn't one shacking up with my horny and pushy boyfriend. Alice was debating about sleeping with Alec. The thought gave me hives but she serious about doing it with Alec. Rosalie had confided to us that she and Emmett were sleeping with each other when even they could find a private moment. Alice was interested in doing it with Alec so she "wouldn't have the indignity of going to university as a virgin." She was trying to get me have a boyfriend to I would lose my virginity as well. In fact she was actually pushing Edward for this reason. She had said, "Bella, Edward would be good for you. He was sleeping with Tanya and a couple of other women. He would be able to do the job properly."

Not the best advertisement through she was right I could do worse then Edward. Not that would be a job. Even when I couldn't stand Edward I had acknowledged how gorgeous he was. Angela had indeed drooled over him when she was looking though my annual and found a picture of Edward playing polo. In fact spending this time with him had made me fantasize more about him, a dangerous place to be given how he was my enemy in the not too distant past. Besides I didn't want my first time to be about just losing my virginity to do it. I had no problems with graduating high school as a virgin. Call me old fashion but when I had sex I wanted it to mean something. I wasn't sure I had the emotional maturity to handle a sexual relationship even if I was involved someone. Starting a relationship with someone at school this point wouldn't be a good idea as I was going back to the States permanently in the Spring.

"Penny for you thoughts," Edward asked, noticing I had spaced out for moment.

"Sorry buddy – you gave to give 50 pounds worth of pennies," I said smirking as he groaned at the infamous penny memory, "If you want anything out of me you better raise it to a shilling."

"How about I buy you a cookie and you tell me," Edward said laughing.

I laughed back. Laughing was actually easy with Edward – go figure. "Fine, you don't have pay for anything, I was just thinking how glad I was that I don't have to fill out any more applications. " I pulled out my mail and noticed I had a thick white envelope with a return address from Rhode Island. An eerie feeling of deja vu came over me as I flashed back to the summer of '92.

"Bella, what it is," he said when he realized I had become fixated on my mail.

"Looks like I got a response from Rhode Island," I said calmly.

"Well then open it," he said. I nodded and down the rest of my mail and slowly opened envelope.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_Congratulations, welcome to the RISA freshman class of …._

I looked up at Edward who had gone a little a pale, "I got in," I said smiling, I was going home.

….

EPOV

I looked at Bella stupidly. Of course she had gotten in, any school would have to be barking mad to not accept her into their programs. As I had come to find out from spending time with Bella, not only was she brilliant but massively talented. For her open study class she was designing a whole city based on the principles of green engineering. When she hadn't been looking I had stolen a couple of glances of her sketchbook. She was an amazing artist. Now she was going to be an amazing artist in a different continent. Until this moment I hadn't thought about her leaving.

"Oh – congratulations," I said, trying to mean it. I knew how much she wanted to get in RISA. She was utterly passionate about it and had applied for early acceptance.

"Thanks," she squealed, gathering her items, "I am going to get back to room and call my dad!" With that she started running back down the hallway.

I watched her run down the hall and thought about her future. This was probably the first of many acceptances for her. She would probably get into all of her all choices as well too. All of her choices were in the States. It was no secret how homesick she was. Even before we started hanging out together I used to watch her when she wasn't looking. Bella would stare out the window it did not take a genius to realize what she was thinking. Even if she got into Oxford and London she would probably go back to the States in the summer. The thought depressed me plain and simple. It hit me like a ton of bricks then that I was in love with Bella. I had been for sometime. She was leaving.

Alice walked up then. "Bella post her applications," she asked giving me a hug.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you okay Edward?" she asked looking me. Alice has an uncanny ability to see through me. We were Irish twins who knew the good, the bad and the ugly about each other. She continually saw the best in me even when I acted like a prick.

"Honestly – not really," I said, pulling out a cigarette and offered her the pack. She shook her head.

"By me a coffee," she taking my arm and walked us to the Student Union.

We got a cup a tea for me and a coffee for Alice. "Okay Edward," she asked, what's bothering you.

"Bella got accepted into university," I explained, taking a sip of my coffee.

….

An hour later Alice and I were walking back to her room. I felt drained but a little better. She told me that I should tell Bella my feelings and let the chips fall where they were meant too. It was good advice but I couldn't do that just yet. First of all I still hadn't told her about bet with Alec yet. Alice didn't even know that. It wouldn't be fair to Bella to start a relationship with that hanging over our heads. I wanted a clean slate first before going down that route.

Arriving at her door, we could hear Bella talking to someone and was quite excited. Alice opened up her room and we saw Rose sitting with Bella on her bed looking at the glossy material.

"I know," Alice said, smiling, "you bitch you are leaving me aren't you?"

"RISA was my first choice!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

"Bella and I were just talking about the campus," Rose said, "My grandfather used to take us to Providence each year during the summer. The area is beautiful."

"I know – we should celebrate when we get to Paris," Alice said.

"Just leave me in the Louvre," Bella said, "A couple of days there would be celebration enough."

"Hah – not likely Swan," I said trying to swagger a little, "you need to experience Paris outside a museum."

"We'll see," Alice said, "Anyway we leave tomorrow at 7:00 am for London. Ladies we need to pack. Edward, I am kicking you out."

"I know where I am not wanted," I said hugging her, "Congratulations again Bella, you really deserve this." This time I knew it wasn't my imagination there was a define spark there.

…..

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far!


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

It was 5:00 in the morning and I was bouncing off the wall. I couldn't believe it, it was Saturday morning and we were officially leaving for London. The only thing that could have made this day better was if I found Angela, Jasper and Ben on this train.

Last night been exciting. After Edward left, Alice and Rosalie broke out a bottle of champagne. Why they had a bottle of Dom Perignon Alice's sock drawer I had no idea but I was so high with my acceptance that I actually forgo my usual alcohol ban and partake a drink with them. I had called Charlie and he was thrilled for me but a little wistful. I think he wanted me to go Cal Poly so he could see me more. The last few years had been hard on us both. It was still a possibility that I would get in Cal Poly and Rhode Island was a hell of a lot closer to Goleta then Nottingham, England.

After I spoke with Charlie I had called Angela and caught her getting ready to go to homecoming. It made me a little homesick – the liquor probably didn't help either. We spent an hour on the phone talking about different our lives were from where we were 4 years ago. I was getting ready to go London and she was getting ready to go to San Marcos High School homecoming. We were both jealous of each other as she always wanted to go to Europe and I missed my old school. She, Jasper and Ben were hoping to come to England in April during their Spring Break. If that worked out we were planning to meet up in London during the weekend. I didn't get to bed until midnight and was currently bouncing off the walls with too little sleep and too much caffeine.

"Jesus Bella, calm the fuck down," Edward said watching me pace the platform, puffing on a cigarette. He had been in a grumpy mood so far but I attributed it to the early train that Alice had put us on. Alec was currently looking me like I had a 2nd head and Emmett and Rosalie were oblivious to everyone but themselves.

"Chill out Edward," I said sticking my tongue out him. He just smirked at me while I looked at the tunnel for the umpteenth time. Looking my watch I realized I could probably get another cup of tea from vendor.

"Bella, you are going to be in the Loo this entire trip if you keep drinking" Edward called me as I bought my tea.

"Edward you are going to need an iron lung if you keep smoking," I replied. That earned me a giggle from Alice who was leaning on Alec and an unladylike snort from Rosalie. Both Edward and Alec stomped out their cigarettes, turning red.

Just then Alec noticed my bag. "Ya-Isabella what kind of bag is that," he asked sniggering.

"That Alec is my father's army bag from when he was in the service," I replied, pushing my bag between my legs, wishing I had the matching army jacket.

"That fucking thing is ugly as sin," he told me.

"It got my dad through 2 tours in Vietnam. I love it and it has character," I said simply, looking at my bag. My dad had sworn it was lucky and I believe him. It was like having a piece of him with me.

"Stop it Alec," Alice said, stroking his arm. "I like it very retro Bella."

"Thanks Alice." The train started rolling up to the platform.

The ride from Nottingham to London is just under 2 hours. Alice had chosen a 5 o'clock departure time so we could have breakfast with their respective parents and get a full day of sightseeing in before heading off tomorrow afternoon to Paris.

Our train pulled in 5:10 and we were on the way to London at 5:30. We arrived at 7:20 to see Edward and Alice's, Rosalie's and Emmett's parents at the stations. That left Alec and me the odd ones out. For the first time I felt really sorry for Alec as he stood to the side with me. His parents lived in London too but they were in New York on business. I got the impression from Edward and Alice that his parents traveled a lot and he was alone quite a bit. Like me he was an only child. It made me think of Charlie and how much he cherished our time together.

Watching our friends with their parents, I turned to Alec and said, "You know Alec, I don't know about you but I really miss my dad."

"Well Yank, you can't miss what you don't have," he said smirking at me.

I turned away – so much for trying to be nice I thought. "I guess, well I am excited about today – I can't wait to see the Tate," I said trying again.

"I would imagine its pretty amazing compare to anything in that hick town in California you are from," he said smugly.

That got me – like Santa Barbara was a hick town or the fact that LA was only a couple of hours away and I had been to the Miracle Mile more times then he had probably ever cracked open a book. "You know what Alec," I said sweetly, "you should really come and visit me in California during winter break"

"And why is that Yank," he said smirking at me like I was going to prostitute myself.

"Because I would love take to you to the La Brea tar pits so I could push you in with your Mastodon brethren," I told him, smiling at his expression and turned around. Edward and Alice were coming with a handsome couple that I assumed were their parents.

"Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen," Alice said taking my hand and pulling me to her parents.

I felt like I was 10 years old all over again, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you," I said shaking hands with both of them.

"Likewise the pleasure is ours," Esme said. She was an incredibly beautiful woman with Carmel colored hair and deep green eyes. I could see where Edward got his coloring. "Both Alice and Edward keep talking about you."

"Mum," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Bella, good to meet you," Carlisle said. He was blond with Alice's blue eyes. Edward and him looked exactly alike while Alice looked like Esme minus the coloring.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Now children, we are going to drop our bags at home and meet up with everyone for breakfast," Esme said as Carlisle and Edward went to grab the bags.

"Bella, where are your bags," Carlisle asked picking 2 of Alice's cases.

"Right here," I said, shifting my bag on my shoulder.

"That's all?" Disbelief lighting up his handsome face.

"That's all," I answered, smiling.

"Edward – marry her – your back will never go out," Carlisle said laughing as I went beet red.

"Okay boys," Esme said once the laughter died down, "Stop bothering the poor girl and take her bag."

"Oh that's not necessary," I said, "Its not that heavy."

"Nonsense Bella, I insist," she told me taking my arm, "So Alice tells me you want to design art in school. I studied Art History myself in university."

Alec was staying with the Cullens and all of us walked over to their car. They had taken a chauffer car from their home. As the man opened the door for us, I started thinking of Charlie picking me up from the airport in his 1980 Buick La Sabre. I used to call it the Batmobile. Yeah, using a chauffeured limo – that's normal for me. Judging the way the others handled the situation this was completely normal for them.

"Your first time in a limo, Isabella," Alec asked, looking me.

"Yup – unless you count the time my dad helped parked them when President Reagan came to Santa Barbara. He had to help with the overflow and school was out that day," I said, smiling at the memory. The president had attracted a number of wealthy patrons and Charlie had been responsible for directing the traffic so there wouldn't be an overflow in the parking lot. He let me sit in the front with him when a couple of parking attendants didn't show.

"Figures," he said. Prick, I thought, I wonder what I ever did to him.

"What was that Alec," Esme asked.

"Nothing ma'am," he said sitting straight up.

The drive to the house didn't take very long and before I knew it we were parked in front of group of townhomes. The area reminded me of Upper East Side of New York. The area was beautiful with a lot trees. If I hadn't seen the skyscrapers I would have sworn we were in a suburb somewhere.

The chauffer let us out of the car and I looked around again. "We live in Knightsbridge Bella," Alice explained, "it gives us a wicked view of everything and we are located by the best stores, restaurants, you name it"

"Wow," I said. This was truly amazing. I knew that Alice and Edward were well off but I didn't realize by how much. In fact this was a little intimating, "Alec do you live by here?"

"My family lives down the street," he answered, "What about you Isabella, where is your house."

"I live in Goleta – that's by –"

"By Santa Barbara right," Carlisle said opening the door for us.

"Yes – how did you know – have you been there?" I asked surprised. Carlisle had been the first one to have inkling of where my hometown was.

"I gave a lecture there last year in the university's business department," he explained.

"Yes, we took a tour through wine country afterwards, lovely area," Esme replied, "Now please come in."

Walking through I realized this had to be the most elegant house I had ever step in with the exception of Hearst Castle. It was simply stunning. The house actually had a skylight, a freaking skylight. The early morning sunlight made the marble floors sparkle. The muted color scheme seemed to glow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, your home is beautiful," I said breathlessly, feeling severely out place now. My house could actually fit in this foyer I realized to myself. I gave a nervous giggle thinking of Charlie's plaid recliner by the marble staircase.

"Thank you darling, Alice why don't you show Bella around and Edward get Alec settled in," Esme said.

"C'mon Bella, let me show you around," Alice said grabbing my hand. With that Hurricane Alice started bounding up the stairs.

"Alice slow down or I will never find my way back," I squealed as we ran down the hallway.

"Oh don't be silly," she said stopping at a door with a poster of the Royal Ballet on the front, "This is my room."

I walked inside and was assaulted by every one of senses. Alice had the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It was so tastefully done in lavender and yet comfortable at the same time. There was a dressing screen, walk in closet and queen sized canopy bed in the room. She had an attached ensuite bathroom and an amazing view of Hyde Park from her terrace. Yes, Ms. Cullen had a freaking terrace, which she opened to let the fresh morning air in.

"C'mon Bella, you will want to see this view – I know you want to draw from here," she shouted at me. She knew me too well…

"Okay – you win – wow, Alice, this is amazing," I said.

"Let me should you to your room," she said, grabbing my hand again, taking me back to the room across the hallway. The room she took me was spectacular. There was no question about it. There was a queen size bed in the center of the room with an iron wrought bed frame. This room also had a terrace and adjoining bathroom. It was had a terrific view. I was in heaven.

"Alice, I think we should forget Paris and stay here," I said, looking for a place to put down my bag. I was afraid to drop my dad's bag on the floor here like I did in the dorms. Some long ago microbes or particles from Agent Orange might contaminate the Persian rugs.

"Oh stop," Alice said, smiling at my exuberance and me.

"Ladies, how are you doing," we heard Edward say. Turning around he and Alec were watching from the doorframe. Edward had an amused expression that mirrored Alice's while Alec was just looked snide.

"Admiring the view, I just told Alice you would probably have to drug me to take me back from Trent," I replied, opening the French doors to allow fresh air into the room.

"Getting a taste of the good life Isabella," Alec asked smugly.

"What do you mean by that Alec," I replied, not really paying attention.

"This has to bit overwhelming for a girl from some hick town in California," He said, with that smug look on his idiotic face.

"Alec," both Edward and Alice exclaimed.

I turned around slowly, "You know what Alec I really don't know what you have against California or Goleta for that matter? Is just me who offends you or the state itself? In fact have you actually been to California? If me you find offensive I can live with that but don't diss my home state asshole."

Alec turned red and was about to say something when we heard Esme said, "Children if you are settled we are going to have bunch."

"Edward, you and Bella go down, Alec and I are going to have a talk," Alice said, glowering at Alec.

"Alice," I started say.

"Don't worry Bella," she said gesturing at me to go.

"C'mon Bella," Edward said taking my arm as we made our way downstairs. I heard the door close behind us.

"I am so sorry Edward, I should have kept my mouth shut," I started to say as we walked to the staircase.

He looked at me like I had lost my mind and pulled me aside to an empty room. "Isabella there is no reason for you to be sorry."

"I don't want to be a source of tension for them," I said, get more upset by the moment.

"Bella, you shouldn't put up with this period," he told me.

"I have in the past," I replied. The air was a little charged between us all the sudden.

"That's the point it was wrong, I was wrong, Alec is wrong," he put his forehead against mine and my heart started to race, "Bella, I need to tell you something." His green eyes were both smoldering and fearful at the same time. How was that possible?

"Kids, come down – breakfast is ready!" Carlisle called.

"We better go," I said gently pushing Edward away, the intensity of the moment making me a little uncomfortable.

He nodded. "We can talk about it later," he said quietly.

We walked down the case. Alec and Alice were right behind us, neither one looking happy. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us and there was an amazing spread on the table.

Alec looked at Edward and me. I could have sworn I saw a light go off in his head. He smirked at me again. "Isabella, I am sorry, I will try and be civil," he said.

I just nodded, not wanting the weekend to be anymore awkward then it already was. Alice smiled when she realized we were not trying to kill each other. But she frowned when she noticed things were a little strained between her brother and me.

After brunch we left to go site seeing or rather go the Tate Modern and National Gallery. After a brief argument, Rose and I got our way and we taking the Tube much to Alec and the Cullens' chagrin. Fortunately the number of people around us made it hard for me and Edward to have a private moment.

The rest of the day was full of activities and the parents wanted to take the kids out to dinner and the opera house. It was a magical day but it really drove home to me how different I was from them. The restaurant was Ivy and the menu was extremely pricey, it was my birthday all over again minus the snide comments from Alec who was being civil for a change.

Looking at the menu I skipped a starter and went straight to the meal. No amount of persuasion from Alice, Rosalie, Emmett or Edward could get me to change my mind and Alec remained blissfully quiet. The Cullens refused to let me pay for the meal or my opera ticket. The show was the Le Boehme. I had never been to the opera before loved it immediately. The performance was powerful and I was in tears watching Mimi's death.

After the show, we went back to Edward and Alice's house. Rose and Em came to have dessert and left with their parents. Afterwards, I helped Alice pick up the plates and bring them to kitchen. One thing I did realize was Alice and Edward were not as spoilt as I once thought. After brunch was served, they got up and cleared the dishes even through the Cullens had full serving staff. They were responsible for some small things like keeping their room neat and clearing the dishes for small gatherings. In fact while Alec and I were there, Alice and Edward were responsible for our needs as we were their guests.

"Okay Bella, what's going with you and my brother," Alice asked me carrying in the silver service to the kitchen, "you two have been dancing around each other all day."

"Nothing more crazier then usual," I replied, starting the sink so I could rinse the china before stacking it in the dishwasher.

"Pardon me for saying this but bullshit," she snorted putting her hands on her hips.

"Alice let it go," I squeaked.

"Really what happened?" Alice asked, clearly not willing to let it go.

"Fine, when you and Alec were having your talk, Edward and I went downstairs. I apologized for my behavior and he pulled me into your dad's office. You could say we had a moment," I said uneasily. Alice stared at me with her brother's trademark smirk, "Before you get any ideas nothing happened."

"Did you want something to happened," Alice asked quietly drying the tea service she just cleared.

"I don't know to be honest. I really hated Edward for a long time Alice. I know he is trying to make up for it now but he was incredibly cruel to me for a long time. It hard enough being his friend sometime, acting something I don't even know he feels would things awkward. I don't want that, especially even the fact I am leaving soon," I said matter of fact, closing the dishwasher.

Alice turned off the light, "What if he really feel something – would it change things? See where things take you in the next few months?"

"Alice, I am going back in the States in July for good. Even if you brother felt anything for me other then guilt and we both acted on it we have an expiration date. Even before you say there are plane rides, letters and phone calls, long distance relationships rarely work. I also can't afford that kind of relationship. You and I come from 2 different worlds," I stated as we walked upstairs.

"What do you mean by that – here come out to my balcony we can a cup of tea and talk," Alice said, passing me a hot cup of tea.

"It's pretty obvious Alice you guys are filet mignon and I am chuck meat." Alice looked at me like I had grown a 2nd head, "C'mon Alice its not a secret where I come from – like Alec said I come a small town in California. My dad is a state trooper, my house can fit in your foyer. I am going to be up in hock paying off student loans. And I am not complaining I am being realistic," I said, taking sip of the tea.

"Bella for a smart girl you are barking mad. I think Edward does like you and part of that is because you different and unique," Alice said, raising her eyebrows daring me to contradicted, "that has nothing to do from what your father does or how much money you have in the bank. If you don't want to start a relationship with Edward because you are going to be leaving that's one thing but don't give up because you don't have a trust fund. That's ridiculous."

With that we hugged and said good night and I left Alice's room. It had been a long and confusing day. We were scheduled to leave tomorrow at noon so that might we could sleep in a little. I had every intention of taking advantage of that. I walked to my door and had the oddest feeling like I was not alone. Turning around I saw Edward in the hallway, his intense green eyes on my silhouette.

"Edward," I asked, a little confused.

"Bella," he was startled – he obviously hadn't realized that I had noticed him.

"Everything okay," I asked him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked walking over.

"I guess," I answered, "Do you want to speak in my room?"

"Sure," he said running his hands through his hair.

I opened the door and we walked into my room. "Edward were you eavesdropping," I asked.

"Not intentionally," he said, "I was going to get a book from my dad's library and overheard you and Alice speaking."

I turned bright red. "Oh – what did you hear?"

"Nothing you should be ashamed about," he told me smiling.

"I see," I replied.

"Bella – I want you to know I find you fascinating, you are amazing," he said taking my hand.

"Edward-" I started to say.

"Don't worry – I am not going to say something that would embarrass you – but know this, anyone would be honored if you dated them," he said kissing my cheek, "Good night love."

I touched my cheek and watched him leave. It was tingly – the whole situation was completely surreal.


	8. Chapter 8

September 1995

BPOV

I hate the cold. Back home it had been a pleasant 80 degrees when I had left LAX. It was early September and it was already 50 degrees – oh sorry I meant 10 Celsius. One of the hardest things about living in England is getting used to the fucking cold. And the fucking metric system. Or the fact every jerk in this school uses the F bomb like water. I'm no saint and used the occasional curse but my first week I realized the students at my school use the F word like it was going out of style and what shocked me more was I had picked up the habit by my 1st term here. I think Charlie nearly stroked out that first visit back home with my accelerated use of the word "fuck". After watching him turn red I when I had stubbed my toe, I cut back.

Hah I wish that was only thing I had to put up with. On the positive side I realized that an ocean wasn't big enough to keep me away from my friends. We wrote to each other every other week. They sent me a group of letters one week and I responded the next. It was good thing because it was the only thing keeping me sane. The only other positive thing was the education was top notch. I placed high enough to be a year ahead of the people here. The students couldn't believe the "Yank" as I was known to everyone here could "fuck her way out of a paper bag let alone place a year ahead in class."

In England there are 13 grades for university bound students instead of the 12 we have in the States. So when I placed in 10th grade instead of 9th grade my arrival that kept me with my counterparts in the States. However it didn't endear me to my new classmates, most of who was at least a year older then me. Now to the negatives of this experience so far, the big one was Edward Cullen and his friends whom I lovingly refer to as the legacy crew. When I started here was I was obviously the stand out with my accent and used uniforms, Trent has a very good consignment store. Instead of partying like everyone here I had to work to make sure I had spending money. I was, in fact, the only American in my school. Edward and his friends went out of their way to point out how different I was and didn't fit in. His girlfriend Tanya really enjoyed pointing out my faults. His sister Alice ironically was going to be my roommate this year. Oh Joy, oh bliss, I was going to have a debutante roommate related to the head of the Legacy crew. In fairness to Alice since she was the year behind me so I hadn't had much to do with her. She hadn't gone out of her way to harass me but I didn't want to give her the chance.

I entered in my new dorm room for my final year. I had an hour before the other students were going to arrive. Since Charlie couldn't afford to come after that initial visit to get me settle during my first year I was on my own. After 3 years going back and forth I was familiar with the process. While I wasn't popular I did have a few friends in the school, mostly kids who were here on scholarship or had a teacher as a parent. They didn't actually board at the school and went home at night. I had stayed with a couple of them when the dorms had a closed early or opened late. Sometimes the better airfares didn't coincide with the ideal traveling dates. This year I was lucky. I had caught the red eye out of LA and arrived at Heathrow early this morning. Another connecting flight later I was now an hour early at school and had checked in.

I unpacked my bag and started setting up things. The first THING I took out was the picture my friends had given me when I had originally left on my "grand adventure" as we used to refer to it. I had newer pictures from over the years but I really liked this once and it still had a place of honor on my dresser. Looking around I wondered if I should wait for Alice to see what side she liked. While I was waited the door bounced opened. "Bella," a small girl, who I recognized immediately, "Hi, I am Alice – I am so glad that we are finally meeting!"

Oh God, I thought, well this is going to one of two ways. "Hi," I said, putting my hand out.

She surprised and then her brother who just entered the room by throwing her arms around me. "Oh Bella, we are going to have so much fun! We are going to be the best of friends!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," I said not sure what quite to say.

"Cool it Alice or maybe you will make the Yank run back home to Mum and Dad in the colonies," Edward said smirking at me, lightening up a cigarette. Two more things I hate about England. The snootier people, like Edward and his Legacy Crew, still referred to US as the colonies and it's inhabits as colonists. As if the fucking Revolutionary War and the War of 1812 didn't happen. Also these people smoke like cigarettes are going were becoming extinct. Apparently they hadn't bother to read about warnings on cigarette packs or what the public health services were saying about dangers of smoking. It was a huge culture shock coming in from a place where smoking was outlawed in most restaurants to a place where smoking was a socially accepted practice.

I truly hated Edward Cullen with the passion of a thousand suns. He was an asshole of the highest accord. He was definitely hot and brilliant and had girls falling all over him. He was really beautiful with his unique bronze colored hair and green eyes. He knew it and didn't have any humility about it. Two things were either going to happen to him, he would either burn out sometime in college or he would grow into a cockier adult. I frankly didn't know which was worse. I knew that I couldn't spend a year with his sister if he was going be hanging around so much. I was going to go postal and do something to him. That wouldn't look good on my college applications.

"Smoking is bad for your health. My country acknowledges it and your country acknowledges it," I said turning around and opening a window.

Edward started laughing, "Really Swan – that's best you can do," he asked, "Come now you can do fucking better then that."

"Edward I don't need to do better then that. Natural selection will take care of that," I replied, looking at my photo again.

"Okay Edward behave," Alice told him, "and she's right. Just because you can legally buy them now doesn't mean you should be using them."

"You're right my dear sister – how about condoms instead," he laughed and ducked as Alice threw a pillow.

"Leave – don't worry Bella – his bark is worse then his bite," Alice said as her brother left the room, "Which side would you like?"

I couldn't believe that she actually kicked out her brother and was asking my opinion. She was actually the first roommate I had in this school who asked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "It doesn't matter – how about the right side?"

"That's fine – let's get unpacked, she said.

Deciding to push my luck, I asked her, "Alice, I don't mean to be rude and I know this is your room too but please let me know if your brother is going to be over so I can be scarce. "

"Bella this is your room – if Edward makes you that uncomfortable I will just hang out in his room when we want to meet up. But I hope you give him a chance. I know he has been a git to you but you never seen him outside of friends. He really is a nice guy when he flies solo," she said pulling all out her luggage. She had 6 pieces of Louis Vuitton luggage. It made my one suitcase and Charlie's army bag look really pathetic.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," I said laughing, thinking maybe with a roommate like Alice the year wouldn't be so bad after all.

She turned around to say something and saw me take out my art supplies. Unlike my luggage and clothes I went all out with my art supplies. Almost all my disposal income went into my art. My goal was to back an architect but I loved to paint and sketch as a hobby. Where ever I went my supplies went. I had a portal easel, a professional paint set and Prisma colors, you named it I had it. The only thing I didn't have was my drafting table at home. I really missed it and had to make do with the standard desk in room.

"Wow are you an artist?" she asked, looking at one of my sketchbooks.

"Actually I want to be an architect but I love to draw," I said.

"Can I see," she asked.

I shrugged and said "Sure." Alice looked through the books and said, "Wow Bella these are amazing. I am so jealous. I love art but I can't draw like this. I actually want to study Art History in University."

"I want to study design," I said, a little flattered.

"You should really think about painting," Alice told me. I just laughed. While I loved to paint and draw, I also liked to eat. Architecture was a good way to combined art with practicality. I had strong math and science skills so I knew I had a good chance of getting into a top-notch college.

"Thanks, that's very nice you to say," I told her, "We'll see – if you get your gallery I'll provide you a full showing."

She smirked her brother's smirk at me and said, "I will hold you to do it."

I smiled not thinking that it would ever come true.

EPOV

Bugger, bugger, bugger, I thought to myself. Isabella Swan had to be my sister's roommate this year. Isabella was enigma from the first time we had seen her on campus. She had long brown hair and big brown years. With her glasses she had starred in many of my librarian fantasies. She was also painfully shy. Admittedly we had all taken advantage of that fact when she started here. The pranks we pulled on her had been legendary. The girls had been extremely brutal to her. It wasn't uncommon for her to get spitballs in her hair or have her clothes hidden from Gym class. The worse had to be when one of the girls slipped green food coloring in her shampoo. Her hair looked like grass for a week after that one. She actually got a demerit as having hair an unnatural color was against the rules.

It was no secret that she was here on a scholarship. Being an American, the only American in our school, made her a stand out. She was obviously wearing the consignment uniforms, as hers were a couple of years behind the current fashion. She worked at the school bookstore after school. When she wasn't working at the store she was studying in the library. I knew this because I hooked with her roommate last year. Cynthia and I had hooked up when my girlfriend Tanya and I were having an off period. Since my roommate had a girlfriend, Cynthia and I used her room. Isabella had the unfortunate timing to walking during one of our make out sessions. Cynthia, thoroughly pissed, rushed Isabella out of the room. I felt sorry for Isabella, especially when Cynthia ranted about her and what a goody-two-shoes she though she was. It was also the last time I ever hooked up with Cynthia again. The hair dying incident happened a week after this.

Isabella was a quiet girl but there was something about her. She didn't seem to spend a lot time like other girls I knew on her appearance, not that she needed it. She seemed to have a lot of personality underneath her. I think one of the reasons I kept teasing like I did was that I wanted a response to her. On the rarest of times like today when she raised to the bait she never failed to come back with a witty comeback. I really wanted to see that side of her more often.

With my thoughts in my head, I walked into my dorm and started unpacking. My roommate Alec was unpacking as well. "Your sister settling in," he asked.

I nodded. Alec had a crush on my sister for a while now. They had hooked up over the summer much to my chagrin. He was trying to convince her to start dating. I had to admit she could do worse. But that still wasn't a recommendation I could give my sister.

"You scare out the Yank yet or you are planning to make a career about it this year," he said. One thing about Alec, he might be a good-looking guy but he really was an asshole, hence why I wasn't thrilled about him dating my sister.

"I plan to make it a year sport, especially if she gets feisty on me like she did today," I said throwing a t-shirt at him wiggling my eyebrows.

"Tanya arrive yet," he asked, "maybe we could double, you and Tanya, me and Alice?"

I shrugged, the thought of Alice and Alec getting anymore involved was dangerously pushing me towards getting hives. "Hey – I forgot my wallet at Alice's. I am going to go over – tell Tanya if she stops by – we could probably have some fun with the Yank." I said opening the door.

Alec started to nod then froze. I turned around and saw Tanya, my girlfriend kissing Demetri, a Russian exchange student, whose father had a made a fortune with oil in the new Russian freed state but was rumored to have ties to the mob. They stopped when they heard Alice's scream. She was holding my wallet and Bella was standing beside her. Tanya gasped and looked at me. I guess we were in an off stage again…


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

The next morning we got up at 9:00 to get ready for our train to Paris. I had slept surprising considering how excited I was go to Paris and how Edward had affected me the night before. I had been kissed before but I had never had a reaction like that before and Edward had only kissed my cheek. Given the day we had, I wasn't surprised that I had fallen asleep but I was surprised that I hadn't woken in the middle of the night Whenever I had been stressed in the past, I had the tendency to wake up at all hours.

Now that it was daylight, I couldn't help but think about what happened last night. The kiss that Edward had been me could be considered platonic but I knew there was more then either one of us were admitting at this point. I had valid reasons for not wanting to pursue a relationship with him at the moment. I wasn't sure that I would ever be ready to admit any feelings that I had for Edward. I was grateful that I was going to be sitting by myself during the train ride to Paris.

We were going to have brunch with Edward and Alice's parents and they were going to drop us off at the train station. I got my bag packed and looked at the burgundy dress Alice had arranged for me the previous night. She and Rose had snuck out the dress I had wore to Jasper's winter formal last year during Christmas break and altered it a bit. It looked great, very en vogue. I told Alice that she should consider fashion for a career. I was scared to put this in my dad's old army bag but I rolled it up and hoped for the best adding the wrap they had bought me.

I looked around again, a little relieved to be going. The Cullens' had a beautiful home and couldn't have been more hospitable but in truth it had been overwhelming. Leaving the bag on the floor, I left the room to go downstairs and have a quick cup of tea before everyone got down. Walking out to the hallway, I realized I wasn't alone, Alec was kissing Alice in her bedroom doorway. They broke it up when they heard my door close.

"Oh, hi Isabella," Alec drawled in an extremely good mood. Alice just giggled and blushed.

"Oh sorry guys," I muttered, feeling myself turned red.

"Nothing to be sorry about Bella," Alice said, "Alec was leaving – c'mon we need to get ready."

She pushed Alec out the way that was still smirking and pulled me into her room. "Bella, we did it!" she exclaimed.

I had kind of guessed it – Alec's hair was all over the place and that stupid grin he had on his face was dead giveaway.

"Wow, how do you feel," I asked. Just because I didn't want to have sex yet didn't mean I wasn't curious.

"To be honest it hurt a little at first, but then it got better," she said, "But I loved how close it made me feel to Alec. I can just see our wedding now." Alice had a dreamy expression on her face.

"That's great Alice," I said, struggling to get think what you else you said to someone who had just lost their virginity, "How did it happen?". Lame, I thought, real lame Swan.

"Oh, well he snuck in last night and we started talking and then he said he loved me. I jumped him," she said with the trademark Cullen smirk.

"Well if you are happy then I am happy," I said, giving her a hug. I really hoped she wouldn't regret it. Alec had a reputation of being quite the player, like Edward. He was definitely a cocky bastard as I knew from experience. I knew for a fact, his last girlfriend, ironically my roommate from last year, had broken up with him because he cheated on her. She hooked up with Edward to get even with Alec. What Cynthia didn't realize, and I had the fun of overhearing, Alec had begged Edward to do it. Not Edward's finest moment or mine come think about it. I should have told Cynthia, no matter how much I disliked her. She probably wouldn't have believed me away.

"Oh thank you Bella, I am so excited, this is sudden a serious step," she squealed.

"Just be careful, Alice, he has a reputation, you know that," I cautioned.

"Silly Bella, don't worry about it. I know he can be a real wanker but that's not the real Alec," she said dreamily. I shook my head wondering what version I had been acquainted with for the last 3 years. Then again look at Edward, who would have thought I could feel anything but content for him.

"Okay Alice, look I am starving and I am sure you are too," I said winking at her. She laughed.

Breakfast wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Alec, who appeared to be reformed, made googley eyes at Alice who happily returned them. Edward mostly spoke with his parents and was perfectly polite. Around 9:00 we all loaded up the Cullens' car and were on our way to Waterloo Internationalstation.

"Okay kids, have a good trip," Esme said hugging us. When she got to me she said, "Bella do not be a stranger. It was lovely to meet you."

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen, it was great to meet you and thank you again for your hospitality," I said, hugging her back. She was a delight - Edward and Alice were lucky to have her.

We entered the train, the others went to the front and I went back to the coach section.

"Bella were are you going," Emmett asked.

"To the back Emmett," I replied, putting my bag in front of me.

"You aren't sitting with us," Edward asked, frowning. Alice frowned as well, while Emmett and Rosalie looked a little confused.

"Nope, you're lucky I got a ticket," I said smiling.

"Bella we could probably change your ticket, there usually aren't that many people in the 1st class," He replied.

"No thanks – I have my eye on a sweet computer that I plan to buy when I get back home for Christmas break," I told him and the other firmly. Taking advantage of the brief moment of quiet, I turned around and headed to the train. Taking my seat, I grabbed my disc man out my bag and some books and started to get to work. Even through we were on break we had a ton of homework to do. I did not want to up all night next Sunday trying to get everything done.

"This seat taken," I heard, turning around I saw Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here," I asked, for some reason not really surprised. These days Edward had become a little bit of a stalker, not that I annoyed, a little flattered but definitely confused.

"Taking a seat Bella," he said, seating down.

"But your seat is up front," I said pointing to the other direction of the train.

"True but your section is closer to the loo and dining car," he replied, winking at me.

"Your section also has reclining seats," I pointed our dryly.

"True but you aren't there and you are more entertaining then watching Rose and Emmett make out and or even worse my sister and _Alec_," he replied, thoroughly disgusted.

I laughed – he had me on that one. "Okay have a seat but I am bad company right now, I need to get through this before we land in Paris," I said, putting my folders on the side table.

"Fair enough," he said pulling his own books out, "What do you say we study together for our physic's paper? I am all bollocks with this stuff."

"Sure – that was what I was planning to work on," I said pulling my binder out.

"Geez, how did you get everything in that bag," he asked, staring at the bag.

"Easy – it was an army bag, it as designed for combat soldiers to live weeks out it," I explain, "my dad once lived 45 days out this bag when he was stationed in Da Nang. Trust me this bag has seen a lot more then a few textbooks and a couple of pairs of blue jeans stuck in it."

"How long was your dad in the army for," Edward asked.

"He enlisted right out of high school. He served for 6 years, 2 as a private and 4 as an MP," I answered.

"Is that how he became a cop," he asked.

"Probably – he always wanted to be a cop and the force tends to take guys with a military background first. You would have to ask him – he doesn't talk about his time in the service that much," I said, "Anyway – we have 2 hours to crank these papers out."

Recognizing my cue that I didn't want to talk about this anymore, Edward nodded and pulled out his notebook and started working. The train ride didn't take longer then a couple of hours. We were pulling into the station when we both finished the physics assignment.

"I am so glad we got that done," I said signing.

"Me too," he replied, "I hate physics – I can't wait we graduate – I am never taking an other science class again."

"Hah – why are you complaining? You have some of the best grades in our class – you are a genius. I, on the other hand, am not a genius and I have at least two guaranteed physics classes," I said, without thinking that I acted like I would have with Jasper or Ben but didn't have the same reaction. A sizzle of electricity went through me again. I knew Edward felt it because he looked right at me. Then the train jerked still and since I was standing, I fell right on his lap.

"Bella" he said looking me. I couldn't move and he didn't make a move to push me off. We looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Then a civilized voice came over the speaker announcing our arrival into Paris. The message was repeated in French.

"We better go," I said getting up again the moment broken.

Edward nodded slowly, got up and grabbed his backpack. "Bella, I know I promised you I wouldn't embarrass you about this but we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what Edward – particles?" I said trying to joke around. I could feel my own earlier resolve slipping.

"Funny," he snorted, "and you know what I mean…"

I did, "I am not sure I am ready for that kind of talk," I answered honestly, knowing I was about to make this week more awkward.

He smirked at me and grabbed my bag, "My mum would kill me if I let you carry this," he said.

"Thanks."

"So what was it like steerage," Alec asked, as Edward and I left the train, he was cuddling with Alice outside so it actually sounded like a joke this time, "Isabella, what pearls of wisdom do you have for this time?"

"Hah – I only do tours in museums ," I responded dryly, getting an actual genuine smile from him. Maybe Alice was right, I thought.

"Okay – enough talking – we need to get my aunt's apartment," Rosalie said.

Rosalie was the reason behind this nearly free vacation. Her entire family was in the Canadian embassy and her aunt had an apartment in the Latin Quarter. The aunt was currently in Ottawa to brief the Canadian parliament about the European economic climate. Rosalie was a seasoned visitor to Paris and probably knew the city most of all of us. The fact she spoke flawless French didn't hurt either.

"Subway," I asked.

"Hell no, too much luggage," Emmett grimaced. He was right. Both Emmett and I had taken overnight bags for this week. The rest of them had a regular suitcase. Alice however had brought 3 suitcases with her. Her mother had tried to talk her out of it but Alice wouldn't hear about it.

We all agreed and the boys hailed a couple of cabs. I got in with Rosalie and Emmett and Edward went with his sister and Alec. Rose started to point out all the sights so I could get orientated to the city.

After about 20 minutes, which occurring to Rose was a "fucking miracle", we pulled up to a group of elegant buildings in the French quarter. Getting out of the car, Rose pulled out her keys and let us in. This was going to be tight as there were 3 bedrooms and 6 people. Rose and Em claimed the master suite.

Alice and I looked at each other, "Don't even think about it Alice, there is no way I am sharing a room with Edward," I told her crossing my arms. Edward chuckled but Alec looked dismayed.

"Bella," she whined, shooting me a pleading look to remember her news from this morning.

"I am serious," I said not backing down, "its totally inappropriate."

"Bella you sound like my mom," Alice complained. I shook my head and looked at Edward for support. Actually it looked he liked Alice's idea.

"Don't even think about it," I said leveling him Charlie's patent cop stare, "My dad would freak out."

"He wouldn't have to know," Alice told me, "he's thousands of miles away."

"Isabella, think about this way, Edward would probably help you get laid. Then you wouldn't be so uptight," Alec said laughing.

Without even think I whirled around and slapped him. I don't even know how I managed to do it as he was at a good 6 six inches taller then me. Not even waiting for a response, I grabbed my bag, "Go fuck yourself."

I wasn't sure if I meant Alec, Alice or Edward.

EPOV

I could not believe she just clocked Alec. He had it coming, I was able to hit him myself. He came in my bedroom this morning bragging about my sister and how he wanted to repeat the event all this week. The fucker didn't even see what was so wrong about bragging about my sister, like she was some stupid co-ed. Then that stunt with Bella, it was all kinds of wrong. It wasn't a secret that she was a virgin.

I was angry with both Alec and Alice. As much as I would have enjoyed sharing a room with Bella, I knew she was wouldn't have been comfortable with that set-up. She hadn't even wanted to come on this trip but she was here.

"That fucking bitch hit me," he said grabbing his cheek. Bella had hit him pretty hard – her handprint was all his face.

"Nice asshole, real nice, you were nice to her for what a day?" I yelled, grabbing my jacket and racing up the door, "You're lucky I didn't hit you!"

Rose and Em had run out of their room by this point. "Edward what happened," Emmett asked.

"Ask Dumb and Dumber over there," I said running out the door, "I am going to stop Bella before she heads back to Trent."

I was outside in 2 seconds flat and found Bella nearly in tears with a storekeeper. "Bella, thank God I found you," I said racing up to her.

She looked me and turned around and went down the street. "Hey wait, what are you doing," I yelled running after her, "Slow down!"

She stopped in front of a Metro Stop. "Stop following me Edward I am going back to school," she said crying.

"Hey – don't leave. Alec is an asshole, you know it, I know it, don't let it ruin the week," I said taking her in my arms.

"I am so humiliated and he isn't the only one I am mad at – your sister is pretty high on the list," she sniffled into my chest.

"Alice is pretty high up there with me. But Bella, and I know you are probably going to hit me, you can't run away every time someone says something you don't like," I told her, stroking her hair.

"You're right I should hit you for that," she mock punched me.

"I am being serious, you have no problem going toe to toe with someone from the Legacy crew," I heard her gasp and continued, "Yes I know you call us that, and when one of us says something or does something you let them get them get away with it. It's refreshing when you fight back. I do commend what you did with Alec – wicked. I think Emmett was definitely impressed."

"Its hard," she said burying her face back in my chest. I was in complete nirvana, "you guys made it really bad for me when I started here. I nearly went home a couple of times. I didn't want to make any waves. First I put Tanya on her ass and then I decked Alec. I went 3 years avoiding any confrontation and lately I have can't get enough. "

"You have never had a problem giving back to me after Grade 11," I reminded her.

"You're different," she said.

"How so?"

"Don't know – maybe the swagger," she said giggling.

"Bella, you shouldn't feel ashamed for sticking up for yourself. In fact its about bloody time," I told giving her another hug.

"You, Alice, Rose, Emmett and my friend Lucy are the only ones I am truly myself with here," she said.

"I am honored then," I replied, "we should go back."

"I guess but I am really embarrassed and I know Alice is upset with me," Bella said.

"Probably but I think she is upset with me as well. Anyway am I really pissed with Alec, not only about what he said with you," I quickly clarified for her.

"He told you," she gasped.

"I take it Alice told you," I sighed. This wasn't good – I knew Alice was going to get hurt. No one bragged about sexual encounters with serious girlfriends. I knew if I had sex with Bella that would never be a subject for discussion. The thought of someone doing that with my sister made me nauseous and I saw red.

"C'mon Bella, we need to calm down," I said, taking her bag.

"Where are we going," she asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well first to find a phone so the others don't think you have fled the country. Then we're going to Notre Dame, its right by here," I said, taking her hand.

There was a payphone by the Metro stop so I called Rose. "Are you both alright," she asked concerned, "Alice is really worried."

"Yeah we're fine but we need to calm down. We are going to look around Notre Dame. Why don't we met up for dinner around 6 and make it an early night." I told Rose.

"No problem, Em is _talking _to Alec right now. I don't Alec is going to do anything soon. He is really protective of Bella," Rose said.

"Tell him thanks for me," I told her looking at Bella who was standing by the booth.

"Anytime, anyway Alec should be afraid of me not him," she said. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

We confirmed a café by the Notre Dame and hung up. "Okay Mademoille, this way," I said, bowing down to her. Taking my arm we got moving.

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing so far! From what I can tell from my research Waterloo was the original Eurostar station from London to Paris. It was still the one in use in 1995. Please correct me if I am wrong. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I own nothing Twilight related – this is just for fun. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**_

BPOV

Going with Edward to the Notre Dame was an amazing experience. While I knew a lot about the art in the cathedral, Edward had a real knowledge about the history of this place. I knew it was a medieval building but he told me how the original building had been center to Paris during the Middle Ages. He also knew more then he let on in English class about the Hunchback of Notre Dame and imagery from the chapel in the book. I was impressed. The fact he was fluent in French help immensely as he translated a number of questions to the employees of the church.

"I have a question for you," he asked me seating down on one of the benches. "We are all taking French but you. You take Spanish."

"True, but I am from California, it makes no sense to take French," I replied, taking a bag of M&Ms out of backpack, "Spanish is the 2nd most common language spoken in the States."

He nodded his head, "You have a good point there," he said taking some of the chocolate I offered to him, "Say something in Spanish."

"Tengo hambre," I told him, seeing Rose and Em coming up to us.

"What does that mean," Edward asked.

"I am hungry," I said smiling standing up, "C'mon Rose and Em are walking up to us."

"Bella – good you didn't take off to Trent. I just won 20 quid from Alec," Emmett said walking up to us and sweeping me up in a bear hug.

"Em – air," I squeaked.

"Oops, sorry," he said point me down. Motioning Edward, they went off to hostess to get a table for us, leaving Rose and me to our own devices.

"Alice and Alec are coming down in 20 minutes. They have been arguing all afternoon," Rose explained putting her arm through mine.

"Oh," I said feeling bad.

"Don't Bella, you and I know both know what asshole Alec is. Alice unfortunately believes she can change him. I overheard him bragging to Em and Edward about his night with Alice," she said.

"Ick, I can't believe he would do that with her brother, he is seriously jacked up," I told her.

"You aren't going to get an argument from me," Rosalie said, "She is going have to figure out this one herself."

"Shouldn't we tell her about what Alec is saying," I asked, thinking I would want to know myself.

"Bella, did I ever tell you about Royce, he was my boyfriend at my old school," Rose asked.

I shook my head and Rose continued. "Royce was really charming. He would send flowers to my room when we started dating. He would stop by for any little thing, seriously he would find excuses to 'stop by,'" she said usually air quotes, "he told me he loved me after the third date. I was in heaven."

"We were dating for about 6 weeks when he started pressuring me for sex. I didn't want to do it but he said if I loved him I would. We argued about it for a couple of months and I could feel him losing interested so one day I gave in. Turned out he had a bet with a friends about soon he could bang the diplomat's daughter. He turned it into more of a moneymaker by saying he would sleep with me X number of times. He had to bring back proof that he was doing with me. A friend of mine overheard it and informed me but I refused to listen to him. I finally overheard it myself one day when I had to go football field to interview a coach for the school paper. He was standing there with his buddies, showing some pictures of us. He had been taking pictures of me using the date stamp as proof. It was horrible and humiliating. I broke with him on the spot." Rose said, looking wistful and hurt.

I sat there in disbelief that beautiful, ballsy Rose ever had anything like this happened to her. "I know I don't seem like the type do," she said looking at my face, arching an eyebrow, "Anyway I was harassed for awhile, naked pictures of me where plastered all over the school. My father found out ripped the principal a new one so the harassment stopped. However Royce still had this bet in his mind and didn't want to lose the money so he kept stopping by my dorm room to kiss my ass. Finally he got fed up that he wasn't getting anywhere or that I wasn't going to play ball with him so he broke into my dorm and started hitting me. I started screaming and fighting and the RA finally came down and broke it up, Thank God. My dad pulled me out of the school after that."

She looked at me sadly while I gaped at her, "Don't be sad Bella, if this hadn't happen I wouldn't have moved here and met Emmett and all of you. My point Bella is that no one could tell me what a bastard Royce was I had to find out for myself. Alice is only going to find out this out herself."

We looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to say. Edward and Em came back, "Okay Ladies we have a table. Plastering smiles on our faces we followed the guys.

"Are you okay," Edward asked.

"Yeah – just thinking about Alice," I said honestly but didn't want to go any further.

Alec and Alice did join us for dinner later that evening. We were going to take it easy tonight since the last couple of days had been hectic. Dinner was awkward to say the least. No one said anything about what happened that afternoon. Alice and Alec barely said two words to each other or themselves. With Alec this wouldn't have seen so strange as he was a world class sulker but Alice was different. She was a chatterbox by nature. This silence was completely out of character for her. She excused herself to the bathroom. Rose and I looked at each other and followed her.

Once there we cornered her. "Okay Pixie," Rose said, "talk."

"What do want Rose," Alice sighed, "I didn't ask you come with me, I just want to be alone."

"Alice we're your friends," I said quietly.

"Friends, Bella you made me feel horrid earlier and you slapped my boyfriend," Alice snapped at me.

"Alice he said a very nasty thing about me and your brother. I shouldn't have slapped him but you can't say I wasn't provoked," I told her, crossing my arms, "Not to mention, you might feel okay with having sex but you know I am not."

"You're right, I am so sorry" Alice said sobbing, I hugged her looked at Rose, worried, "We spent all afternoon fighting. He is being a real jerk."

"Sweetie, he could just be off," Rose said, her blue eyes shining with concern.

"I thought after we had sex we would get closer like you and Emmett but he is really being a jerk," she said shaking.

"Alice, it takes time," Rosalie told her, "Even with Emmett it took time."

"Yeah Alice, I obviously have no experience in this but he could be just as overwhelmed as you," I said lying through my teeth.

"You really believe that Bella," Alice snickered through her tears, "Alec a shrinking violet?"

"No I don't Alice, but you know what, my experience with Alec isn't stellar," I reminded her dryly.

"I am sorry about earlier," She said quietly.

"You already said that – don't worry," I said, "But I am not comfortable sharing a room with Edward. I promised my dad I wouldn't do anything he wouldn't like and besides you know that isn't me."

She nodded her head. "Let's go back," Rose said taking both our arms.

We moved back to the table and Alec looked properly chastened. He and Alice left soon after to take a walk while the rest of us walked back to the apartment.

"I had a talk with Alec," Edward told me quietly when we got back to the apartment. We were in the kitchen making coffee for everyone. "I told him what he was doing with my sister wasn't cool and Emmett threatened to stuff his dick down his throat if he didn't stop with the lewd remarks."

"I hope they make it work. Alice was pretty upset," I said putting the creamer on the tray.

Edward frowned and grabbed the coffee tray and brought it to the living room for me. Emmett and Rose were there with the radio playing in the background.

Rose, who was never one for the dancing around the subject, got right into it. "Did you guys talk to Alec," she asked.

"Yup – I put the fear of Emmett into him today," Emmett said puffing out this chest. We all laughed.

"Yeah, I had a word with him," Edward, looking upset, "I am furious for him going on about this with my sister."

Emmett started laughing darkly. "What's so funny," Rose asked.

"Nothing, Rose," he told, "it's not worth bringing up."

"Seriously what – Em, you got something on your mind," Edward asked.

"Fine, Alec acts a lot like you and I used too," Emmett said taking a drink, "Arrogant and bragging. Now you and I are both world class gits but we are trying to make ourselves better."

"Don't remind me," Edward said, "Its one thing for karma to bite me in the ass but it's a different for Alice. She is one of the nicest people in the world."

I nodded agreeing. That was the sad thing about all of this, Alice walked around with rose-colored glasses. I was pretty sure that she already planned out her wedding to Alec and how many kids they were going to have. She was the eternal optimist and the kindest person I knew, second to Angela.

"Well hopefully they are can work out any problems and Alec can grow up a little. Look at Edward, if the penny thrower can change there's hope for everyone," I said trying to lighten up the mood.

Rose and Emmett laughed but Edward looked like I had slapped him. Alarmed, I put my hand on his, "Edward – I am sorry that was just a bad joke, I take it back."

His face regained some color, "No worries –I deserved it."

"Edward, you don't, you are a different person and I am going to stop from the bad jokes because you turn in a mute when I make one," I said patting his hand.

"No Bella, keep the jokes, they are fucking brilliant," Em said, howling.

Edward just smirked and threw a napkin at him. "Okay kids, it's getting late," Rose said, fake yawning and pulled Em up who was more then happy to comply.

"See ya later, mate," Emmett said winking at Edward who made a gagging sound.

"You want to watch some TV," Edward asked, shaking his head, "I have a feeling we are going to need some white noise for a couple of hours."

I laughed, remembering he roomed right next to Emmett at Trent. "Sure, can you find something in English?"

"I can do you one better, Rose's aunt has a number of cassettes here," he said point to a drawer in the TV cabinet with a number of videos, "Any preference?"

I got up and took a look, "Hey how about Speed?" I asked picking it out? It was one of my and Jasper's favorite movies.

"Seriously Swan," he asked chuckling, "From a girl who loves 90210?"

"Hey don't dog it," I told, "This happens to be one of my favorite movies. My friend Jasper and I watched it 7 times when I went home last Christmas."

We started to hear faint moaning coming from the background, "Lets get this started," I said blushing a little.

"Bella, are you getting turned on by that," Edward asking, laughing.

"More like I am wondering how I am going to bleach my brain later," I said, blushing deeper and passed him the video, "Enough comments from the peanut gallery."

Still laughing, Edward put the video in the recorder. We settled on the couch and started watching the movie. About 15 minutes into the movie I realized this might be a bad idea. I was starting to get homesick as we watched the California Coast in the movie. Just as Keanu Reeves started to board the bus, I started to cry. Tears starting falling a few minutes later.

"Bella," Edward asked concerned, "What's the matter."

"Nothing," I said, "I am just a little homesick."

He looked at the screen and had a realization. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Very quietly, he put the movie on pause. "We don't have to watch it," he said quietly.

"Don't be silly," I said, sniffling a little. "I don't even live by that area."

"You really miss home, don't you," he said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I have always been a little homesick. I think it's because you guys saw your parents yesterday that it just hit me a little harder then usual. Start the damn movie."

"No – tell me something you love about home," he asked.

"It's really a bunch of little things," I said honestly, "I miss the ocean. The breeze picks and blows to my house. I love feeling the breeze in the morning when my dad and I have breakfast. I miss the people, especially Angela. We used to have popsicles on my porch after school."

Edward looked at me smiling, encouraging me. "You know, I found out about my acceptance to Trent on my porch during the summer. Angela and I had just gotten back from camping and my postman delivered the mail. We were going to watch a taping of 90210. I nearly had a heart attack when I opened that envelope," I said wistfully, thinking back to that summer's day 3 years ago. It was literally a whole lifetime ago.

Edward looked me intently for a moment. He reached over and stroked my cheek. I stopped speaking and looked at him for a moment. I really looked at him. He was extremely handsome. Edward had always had an out of this world quality to me but he looked vulnerable at that moment especially in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead and then kissed my nose.

He looked at me again and as if to get my permission. I nodded slightly and tilted my head up a little. He looked me again and leaned again. He kissed my left side and then my right side. Finally he kissed my lips. Very softly at first, more a like peck and then he kissed me more intensely. It was wonderful, feeling his warm lips moved against me. He put his hands on my face and held me in place, stroking my hair at the same time. It felt like a thousand different explosions were taking place through my body. We stayed like that for a few minutes when we finally broke about for air.

"Wow," I said, catching my breath, resting my forehead on his.

"Bella, I knew how you feel. I am not going to pressure you into anything, do you think we could have chance," he asked, looking me at me, his eye impossibly more vulnerable then before the kiss.

"I don't know Edward, I want to, I really do but I am scared," I said honestly, snuggling into his chest. He smelled amazing, "I need some time."

"I understand," he said, "I can wait."

"Thank you," I told him.

We kissed a couple of more times but turned the movie on. I realized how easy it would have been to get lost in the moment. The movie distracted us enough to keep us from getting too caught up and I didn't want to do anything we would regret the next day. Content I curled up on Edward's chest and allowed his heartbeat and breathing relaxing me.

_**Thanks for reading – until next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the delay in Chapters – Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's and I just have fun doing this **_

Chapter 10 Shock and Awe

EPOV

I couldn't believe I had kissed Bella and she responded as passionately as she did. The fact she hadn't slapped me was enough to shock me. I felt like complete shit, she was pouring her heart out about her homesickness but I couldn't even be honest with her about anything. "Bella," I said. I didn't get a response so I tried again, "Bella, I need to tell you something."

Still nothing, I looked at her again and realized she was asleep. Smiling, I tighten my arms around her, it felt great. The movie was almost done so I figured once it was over I would carried her into her bed. Hopefully Alice would be back by then. Just as Sandra and Keanu started to make out in the subway debris, Emmett came in walking in his boxers when noticed us. "Oh shit, sorry I didn't realize that you were both still up," he said.

"Yeah, well you were a little busy earlier so I guess you didn't hear the TV," I said back,, Emmett smirked, puffing out his chest. "Lets keep it down, she is asleep."

Emmett nodded and asked, "You want me to carry her?"

I shook my head, shuddering at the vision of Bella being crushed Emmett's hairy chest, and said "I got her." I firmed up my grip on her and walked over to the room that she was sharing with Alice and put her in the bed that her bag was in front of. Very gently I kissed her cheek again and pulled the covers on her. I left as quietly as possible through and closed the door.

"Edward," Emmett said passing me a beer.

"Yeah Em," I asked taking sip and pulling out a cigarette.

"I have a question for you and I want an honest question," he said quietly.

"Okay," I said, pulling out my lighter and lightening up my cig.

"What the fuck are you doing," he asked, giving me a rather menacing stare.

"What the hell are you taking about," I said taking a deep breath, my heart was pounding. Emmett was usually a sweet guy but you pissed him and God help you…

"You know what I mean. I know about your bet with Alec," he told me, his blue eyes drilling right into me, "Don't fuck with me."

"How the fuck do you do know about that," I asked, exhaling, the cigarette smoke going through my nostrils numbing me slightly.

"Alec is a fucking moron, tell him something is like a taking an ad in the Telegram," Emmett reminded me.

"It's not want you think Em," I said running my hand through my hair, "It started as a way to pass time, Alec wanted to add sex to it but I turned him down flat. Really I wanted something to occupy me until graduation. Then I got to know Bella. I changed – she is really amazing."

"I know Edward, I know everything including what you were doing this evening" he said quietly. Emmett was one of the few people who never teased Bella. He didn't go out his way to speak with her but was always polite to her. I realized that since he had been dating Rose he had gotten to know her better. Em might come off as a man-child but he really had an uncanny ability to see through a situation and a person. He actually couldn't stand Alec and me when I used go off one my "legacy tangents". Yes I know all about the Legacy Crew that Bella used to call me.

"I love her man, I really love her, she shines like the sun to me," I said wondering when I turned in my man-card, "I keep trying to tell her but I either get interrupted or chicken out."

"Maybe you shouldn't," he said after a minute, grabbing one of my cigarettes and taking a drag.

"What – why," I asked, confused.

"If you are serious about her and really care about her, it shouldn't matter," he told me, exhaling the smoke, "It may just hurt her more at this point. If I thought you were still trying to pull some scheme, I would tell her myself but you have a chance to make it up to her."

"Just drop it?"

"Just drop it and try to limit your contact with Alec, you and I both know he is bad for you," he said finishing the last of his beer and stubbed out the cigarette. Then with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "I have better company waiting for me Cullen – enough of this chickfest!"

"Go you man-child," I said with mock disgust. I stubbed my cigarette and got up to put the video away. Alice and Alec walked in a few minutes later, looking lighter. To make up for my earlier comments, I told they could have my bed but if I heard any sex noises the deal was off.

It was around midnight when I finally fell asleep on the couch with the news playing in the background.

BPOV

I woke up with a bit of start. I was still in my clothes but my shoes were off and I was under the covers a bed in my room. The last thing I remember was watching the movie and closing my eyes. I realized that I must have fallen asleep on Edward and he must have carried me back to my room. Another glance told me that Alice didn't spend the night here. I panicked and ran into the living room. "Alice," I called.

"Bella," a rough but impossibly velvet voice said.

I turned around saw Edward lying on the couch. "What are you doing here, where's Alice," I asked.

He smirked, "I felt bad for reaming Alec out so I said they could my room for the night and I would camp out here. I hope they enjoyed it because I am not fucking doing that again, this fucking couch hurts like a bitch," he said rubbing his neck.

I laughed, "Well that's what you get for allowing your little sister to fornicate," I told him, "Turn around let me rub your back."

"I knew you wanted an excuse to touch me," he smirked at me.

"You want that massage or do you want an aching back," I said arching a brow.

"Definitely want the massage, shirt on or off," he asked.

"Leave it on Casanova," I said, "You're pushing your luck."

"Fine, this better be good," he said turning around.

"It's the best, you can ask Jasper, I used to do it for him after his shows," I told him, pushing my fingers on his lower back. Geez, should it be illegal to have a body like that I thought.

He moaned a little, "Bella that is amazing, please don't stop," he pleaded.

Hmm, a begging Edward, I could get used to that. "Don't worry, I won't," I said.

We stayed like that for about fifteen minutes with me massaging his back and him giving small moans. He grabbed my hands all the sudden pulled them around his chest. "As good as that feels I think we better stopped," he said quietly.

I nodded and buried my face in his back. He smelled so good.

He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of head. "Any regrets about last night," he asked quietly.

"No," I told him. I really didn't it was amazing. Then it occurred to me, maybe he did, "how about you?"

"Silly girl, not at all," he said pulling me around to finish him. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then rested his forehead on my mine. "That was one of the best nights of my existence. The question is what do we do now?"

Geez, no one should have morning breath this good, I thought, "Can we just see where this goes," I asked quietly, my face in his neck.

"Works for me," he said hugging me. We stayed like that for a few minutes and started to get ready for the new day.

_**On a more personal note, I had twins earlier this summer on June 14**__**th**__**. I was only 26 weeks ago when it happened. We lost one of them two weeks ago. August 25**__**th**__** Macy's is having an event supporting the March of Dimes, for any sale that day, Macy's is donating a portion to the them. Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't this – this is fun and not for profit**_

**Chap 11: Strolls**

BPOV

The rest of the week flew by. Alec and I remained in our détente for the rest of week. He treated Alice like a queen and she was extra bubbly. He left me alone so I didn't feel the need to slap him every five minutes.

We spend each day touring the city or rather Rosalie giving us special tours as she spent her summers here. At night we went out to the some of the underage clubs and I found myself really enjoying it. Edward and I acted as normally as possible around each other while stealing a kiss or two when no one was looking. Rosalie suspected but didn't say anything. Alice was so happy she was oblivious to everyone. Every night she and Alec slipped in my room or Edward's to make out or have sex. They weren't very quiet about either. Sometimes the four of us had to leave just to avoid the _happy couple._

It was finally our last night in Paris, we decided that for this one we do things individually. Rosalie and Emmett were going clubbing while Alec and Alice were going to the Opera again. Edward and I were playing it cool so everyone assumed that we studying tonight after a quick dinner.

A couple of times that week, Alice had pulled me aside to ask me if something was going on with me and her brother but I just shrugged my shoulders and said nothing more different then usual. That was not was entirely untrue as we still hadn't defined what we were to each other.

It was around 3:00 clock now I was returning back to the apartment after mailing some letters to California. I had promised Angela a few weeks back to mail things from Paris when she found out I was going. She was dying for a French postmark to go with all the English ones she had received over the years. I was taking my time on this walk as I hadn't had much to time to myself over the last week.

It was still strange being around people this much having the spent the last three and half years mostly by myself. This afternoon I was taking the long way around to the apartment. The week had been incredible, my dad had been right. Missing this experience would have tragic. I was slowly becoming a middle-aged person and I was only 17.

My favorite part had been when the Louvre. Much to everyone's irritation, I had been back 3 times this week. After the first two visits I had snuck back by myself into the Louvre. I had to buy 2 more sketchbooks since I had been here. In my care package to Angela, I had sent several sketches so my friends back home so they could have taste of Europe. Last night, I had called home to check in with my dad and Angela had stopped by with her parents. She told me that she, Jasper and Ben were planning an European trip and wanted me to come with them. They were going to play across the continent with Ben managing the dates. I would do the cover art for the posters.

It sounded like a great idea but with everything happening with Edward it was a lot to take in. I ended up telling Angela a little about him. She knew we were getting along but was shocked that we were actually kissing. We stayed on the phone for over an hour taking about it. It was a good thing I had a bunch of phone cards to cover the bill but I freaked Alice and Edward out. They ran out in a panic to the phone where I was making my call. After I convinced them I was on the phone with my friend back home and was not going to be kidnapped by white slavery personnel, I introduced them both to Angela.

Flashback

"_Well," Angela said, after she said goodbye to both of them, "they are definitely protective of you. Are you sure that was the asshole who was bothering you last year?"_

"_Ange, I couldn't explain this even if I tried." I answered her back._

"_Look think about the summer, I know it's early but it's going to be awesome," she told me._

"_I will," I told her._

"_Also don't let anyone pressure you. I am sure that Edward is a nice guy but you need to think of yourself," she said._

"_Thanks," I said, "I miss you babe."_

"_Me too," she asked, "Hey listen do you have Internet access?"_

"_Yeah," I said, thinking of the school directory that had just been created._

"_My parents finally bought a computer and I have an AOL account, we can electronic mail now," she said._

"_Awesome, Trent has a website, you can find my electronic mail under the directory," I told her._

"_Cool, look for a message from when you get back," she said._

"_Will do, have a good night."_

"_You too."_

I really didn't know what I wanted from Edward. Actually scratch that, I knew exactly what I wanted from him. The question was whether what I wanted was a good thing. I really liked Edward, more then I ever thought I could. Especially this past week I had gotten to seen another sweet side of him. He was incredibly romantic. There had been a few times when the others weren't looking that he would slip something in my bag like a flower or a note. Yesterday the girls and I had been the Champ Elysses and when we came back there was a Nirvana CD on my bed. He was an amazing kisser, not that I had a lot of experience but I could not imagine anything better. When he kissed me it felt like the world only existed between us, it was heavily intoxicating experience. If Alec was anything like Edward (and I shuddered at the thought) I could see why Alice gets so swept away.

I knew that most girls in Trent and probably the western world would be dying to be in my position right now. If I were more impulsive I would be jumping into this. However there were some things I couldn't ignore. No matter how sweet he was being to be me right it was not too fast in the past that he was a complete asshole to me. If someone had told me 2 months ago that this would be happening with Edward, I would have thrown up at the thought of him ever trying to touch me intimately. There was fact that I had a gut feeling that Edward was hiding something from me. It looked like every now and then that he wanted to tell me something but couldn't.

Then there was the inescapable fact that I was going to be leaving. Even if I did stay to help Jasper and Angela with their tour, I would need to leave Europe by August to be back in the States in time for school. I also missed my dad and wanted sometime with him before I started college. Renee would want a visit and that would mean a trip to Florida. Realistically I was looking at a 6-month romance at best. Edward would be in England for school and I would be in Rhode Island or California.

There was the old saying, "Some happiness was better then no happiness at all." However that statement didn't taken into account the immense depression of losing someone you loved. Intellectually I know one of the reasons I had not fully committed to Edward yet was that I was very close to falling in love with him. It wouldn't be take much for me to cross that line.

I crossed the street to get back to the apartment and saw Rose and Alice coming up to me. I started to realize that they were not walking they marching. Rather Alice was marching and Rose was trying to contain her. "Oh crap," I said to myself.

"Isabella Swan what's going on with you and my brother," she said tapping her miniature foot in front of me.

"Alice what you talking about," I asked cautiously.

"I caught my brother sneaking into our room and putting this on your bed," she said handing me a note.

"Sorry Bella, I tried to stop her," Rosalie said looking at her shoes. Any other time I would have found this hysterical, Rosalie Hale at a lost for word and embarrassed.

"Did you read this," I asked sternly, looking at Alice.

She swallowed and blushed a little, "No of course not."

"Then you know I am going to you this is none of your business," I told her, shoving the note into my purse.

"C'mon Bella, talk, I know something is going on with you too," she pleaded at me.

I just glared at her, "What is with you and your obsession with me being your brother?"

"Ladies, why don't we go to the café," Rosalie said breaking in.

We both nodded at her and went to little café next door and ordered some coffee. "Bella, you know I would love to see you with Edward," Alice said.

"I know you would but have you stopped to think abut what this could do to our friendship if didn't work out with your brother?" I asked her.

"That would have nothing to do us," Alice said confidently.

"Think about Alice, really think about that," Rose said, "You would be in really tough place and you would have choose your brother if things ended badly."

"Hardly, besides, it wouldn't end badly," Alice said confidently.

"Really Alice, you do realize that I graduate in July and will be going back to States?" I reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but you applied to English schools, you don't have leave," she said.

I started laughing, "Alice do you have any idea how home sick I am," I asked.

She stayed quiet with that one. Alice got the difference between being a train ride from home and being an 18 plane from your loved ones.

"Look to answer your question, something did happen but we taking it slow to see if we both what to pursue anything," I said, not wanting to deny the obvious.

"That's a good idea," Rose said shooting Alice a look, "go slow and see where the two of you want to go with this."

We sat there for few moments, drinking our coffees and went back to the apartment. "Bella, you have to let me do your hair tonight," Alice said, taking my arm.

"Sorry, Alice, I don't feel like playing Bella Barbie," I told her.

"C'mon, you want to look good for Edward," she asked.

She had me there. "Okay but nothing over the top," I warned her.

"Don't worry," she said, "You're going to love it!"

Three hours later we were ready to go. Alice had bought out the red dress I had worn the night we went to the Opera in London. She pulled my hair up in a French twist and left a few pieces to frame my face. She used a minimal amount of makeup and convinced me to wear my contacts. With a part of platforms, I was ready to go. Rose and Alice had left earlier with their significant others.

Edward and the guys had disappeared to a cigar bar earlier while we had coffee. Rose had nearly had stroke when they came back in smelling like stale tobacco. She made all of them shower and fumigate before they could come back into the living room. As a result I hadn't seen Edward all day and had been in my room studying after Alice worked her magic. Around 6:00 I heard a tentative knock on the door. I giggled to myself, it looked like Edward was nervous.

"Just a second," I said getting up and smoothing my dress. I opened the door and there stood Edward. He was there in a pair of dark slacks and a charcoal gray sweater. He looked amazing.

"Wow," he said taking me in, "you look amazing, absolutely breath taking."

"Thank you, you do too," I said shyly.

"Hah hardly," he said, leaning in a little and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, "Well I was going to suggest dinner in since we had the whole place to ourselves but I think this calls for something different."

"Don't be silly," I told him, "I am more then happy to stay in."

"You might be, but I am not," he said winking me, "Let me get our coats."

We got bundled up and went outside. The air had a crispness to it, it was wonderful. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk and to my great surprise, he led me to the Metro.

"Edward, you are actually volunteering to go on public transportation," I teased him as we got on the train.

"You know something Bella, the first time that we ever really talked was on the bus the night of your birthday," he said, ignoring my jab.

"I remember," I said, remembering the night, the first night we ever really connected.

A few minutes later we were passed by the stop for the Louvre. "One of the things I love about you is your passion for art," he told me coming closer to my ear, "I know you have been sneaking out to come here when you thought no one knew. Bella I always know when you leave, call it a 6th sense." I shuddered with his closeness.

The train finally stopped by the Seine. We got off and went out to the curb. "Most of Bella, I know how much you miss your home," Edward said, taking me towards the pier, "I cannot bring your family to you or take you the beach but I thought I could give the water for a few hours."

"Are we having dinner on the river," I asked excited.

He started laughing, "No love, we having it on the boat there," he said pointing to dinner cruise, "you can even see the model of the Statue of Liberty."

"Edward," I said truly touched.

"And don't start about money, this is a date so its my treat," he said hugging me close to him.

"Okay," I nodded, kissing his chin a little.

"Love, you better stop that," he said, "I wouldn't responsible for missing dinner."

"Okay," I giggled again.

Taking my hand, he led me to the boat and helped me on. In French, he confirmed the reservation and had us seated. Fortunately this menu was in both English and French so I didn't his help to translate.

The waiter came up and did a double at us. Guess he's gay, I thought to myself.

"Bonjour," the waiter, "Je ma taime Michel."

"Bonjour," I said in halting French, "Parle vou Anglo?"

"Ah American, how charming," Michel gushed changing my thoughts on his sexual orientation by the way he was looking me.

"Yes, she's American and I'm British, Michel, can we please see the wine list?" Edward said a little irritated.

"Why yes of course," Michel said, a little fluttered, "your girlfriend, she is how do you say enchanting."

"Thank you Michel," Edward replied dryly.

As soon as Michel left, I started laughing, "Edward want was that all about?"

"I just don't like other blokes staring at my date," he told me, "I am sorry did I embarrass you?"

"No, it was just a little silly. To be honest I thought he was gay and was checking you out before he started speaking. So much for gaydar," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you mad about me calling you my girlfriend, I am mean I know we haven't put a label anything yet," he asked, little concerned.

I shook my head, a little relieved to see Michel coming back with the wine list. One thing I had learned in my time in France and Europe, they were definitely more liberal with liquor here the back home.

"Here you go," Michel said, handing the list to Edward and proceeded to start describing the specials of the house.

"Thank you," I said after he was done.

Edward looked at the wine list, "Bella would you like a glass?"

I thought about for it minute and decided why not, it wasn't like I had never had a drink before and it was really special night. "Sure why not – but please keep it to white, I am not used to red wine."

Edward's eyes opened slightly but he recovered and ordered a small bottle of white wine for our table. "Why the sudden change – I don't think I ever you seen you do anything off the cuff before. You know you don't need to prove anything," he said quietly.

"Edward believe it or not I have had a drink before. Charlie has let me have a glass of champagne for special occasions since I was 16. I will let you in on a little secret. Last summer on a beach camp out, Jasper and Ben got a couple of fake ids and bought a couple of cases of beer from the 7/11 by the university. Then they went to the reservation at Santa Ynez bought a couple box of fireworks – it was the 4th of July and it's legal to buy them on reservations. Anyway so we were on the beach, Ben, Angela, Jasper and me, drinking the beer. Jasper and Ben decide its time to lite up the fireworks and now we are all fairly drunk at this point. I am trying to figure out what I am going to tell my dad so I have stopped drinking so I can be somewhat sober when I go home. Angela's dad is a minster so she stopped drinking too at this point was drinking coke with me. Jasper and Ben are having a pretty good time with the sparklers. Angela and I were sitting on the blankets. They were arguing which set of fireworks should be lit first. They weren't paying attention and were standing too close to the box with the sparklers. They were pretty drunk at this point and Ben tripped over the box. The next thing we knew they had lit the entire the box of fireworks," I said laughing at the memory of Jasper and Ben tripping over each to get away, "They ran to into surf fully clothed."

Edward laughed, "I wouldn't of thought you had in it in you Swan," he said, holding my hand.

"Well I tend to act my age more when I am home," I said honestly, "but I am no rebel."

"I would love to see that side of you one day," he told me, his eyes smoldering at me.

I blushed as on cue, "I'd like that."

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah, you are a good guy," I told him honestly, "I misjudged you.

"You had reason, I am glad you gave me a second chance," he said quietly.

"Me too," I said, smiling at him, patting his hand.

"Bella, I know I said I wouldn't pressure you and I met it, but have you given anymore thought about us," he asked quietly.

I nodded thinking to the thoughts I had this afternoon. "I read your note. By the way you should be more discreet – your sister caught you sneaking into our room."

"Ouch – she say something," he asked his ears turning a little red.

"A little," I told him, "Don't worry Rose was there – she calmed her down a bit."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry – she gave me a lot to think about," I told him quietly.

The waiter came a few minutes later with the wine. We ordered our dinners and held hands. We stay off less sensitive subjects and just enjoyed the atmosphere of the boat. Edward pointed out the various sights of the Seine and Paris as the tour went on. After the courses were served we got up and took a tour outside. Putting on my wrap we stood by the railing. "Edward," I said quietly.

"Yes," he asked, looking me earnestly.

"I have been thinking about our conversation. To be honest I am scared," I told him.

"I see," he started.

"I am not sure, you do," I said looking into his eyes. "I am scared about a number of things. Lets be honest, we have an expiration date."

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"We both know I am going home in summer. At the very least, we would have to break up the summer, doesn't that bother you?" I asked him.

"Bella, first of all I know you are going back to the States but I still want to try this., whatever it is. Secondly I don't believe we are destine to break up just you are going back. It's not boing to be easy but I don't think its impossible," he told me, taking my face in his hands, kissing my forehand.

"I am scared," I whispered.

"Me too," he told me.

"How come?" I asked.

"I have never felt this way about anyone," he said, leaning his forehead on me, "you are special and amazing. My heart belongs to you and that makes me very vulnerable. You are the only person who can really hurt me."

We stood there for a moment till I finally said, "Edward I want to try."

"Really Bella," he said, the excitement in his voice made me smile, "you don't have to do this make me happy."

"You're silly, I am doing this to make me happy," I told him, kissing his neck, "but don't think you are getting any from me anytime soon."

Laughing he picked me up and kissed me passionately against the railing. "I wouldn't dream about it," he told me, "I just want to concentrate on making my beautiful girlfriend happy."

"You're doing a great job of it," I said smiling against this face.

"Good – I plan to do more," he said smirking.

"Well I am not going to stop you but I think we are about going to dock," I told him, looking at up.

"Fuck, you're right, we better go back in," he said putting me down. Together we walked back to the dining room and gathered our things to leave the boat. Once outside Edward insisted we walk for a while.

"I am not ready for the evening end," he explained putting his jacket on me.

I nodded not wanting it to end either. We walked around for a couple of hours taking the sites of city one last time, stopping to kiss every once in a while. Finally we were back in front of Rose's apartment.

"Fancy a coffee," Edward asked pointing to the small café Rose, Alice and I had sat earlier today.

"Sure," I said.

Sitting down, he asked, "So what did you think of Paris?"

"You know I am glad I came, so I guess I should thank you for putting this bug in Alice's ear," I said, smirking at him.

He laughed, "Hey this was practically a free trip!" he said.

"You're right but you and your sister strong armed me into it," I reminded it, "the one about me Edward which I am sure you already know, is that I am stubborn to a fault."

"You don't say," he replied drily, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hah, cut it smartass," I said, throwing a wrapper at him, "but my dad was right I was in danger of turning an old lady."

We stayed for a few more minutes and returned back to the apartment. The others weren't back yet so we had a few minutes to ourselves. We used that time wisely in on the couch – I didn't trust myself in a bedroom with him. After a while we said goodnight.

"Night bye sweet dreams," he said kissing my forehead.

"You too," I said kissing him back.

_**Thanks for reading and remember reviews are always appreciated!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer – this is for fun and only fun…I own nothing **_

Chapter 12: All Bets are off…right?

EPOV

I was beaming, really beaming. This had been the best night of my life. I finally got Bella to agree to be my girlfriend. There was just one thing I had to do. I did not want my bet with Alec to head over my head so I was going to end it tonight. Grabbing my cigarettes, I went out to the terrace to smoke. Inhaling the nicotine, I waited for him and Alice to come back. I didn't have to way long, they came in about 20 minutes later, after Bella had gone to bed.

"Hey guys," I said, giving Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Edward," she said beaming.

"Alec can I talk to you for a second," I asked.

"Sure mate," he said looking me strangely, probably remembering last week when Em and I threaten to kill him if he didn't stop hurting Alice.

Following me out to the terrace, he took a cigarette from my packet. "What's up Edward," he asked.

"Not much, listen I want to end this bet," I told him straight out, "it was stupid and I should have never done it."

"Seriously mate, since when have you ever back down," he asked looking me strangely, "Are you trying to get more money?"

"No, I like her, really like her. She is amazing Alec and I don't want to mess it up anymore then I have with this bet," I told him.

"What happened with you two," he asked then it dawned on him, "Oh shit you're dating her."

Em was wrong, I thought, Alec might be a loudmouth but he wasn't stupid. I just looked at him. "Yeah, I am and even if I wasn't I don't want to be part of this anymore. Bella is a decent girl and much more then most of the girls in our crowd. She doesn't deserve to be objectified like that. "

"Okay – wow – can't see I didn't see this coming but seriously Edward, dating Isabella like committing social suicide." Alec said.

I just glared at him. "Even if this doesn't work out with Bella, I don't care. My _real _friends shouldn't either."

"Don't get your boxers in a knot Edward, I am just warning you, you know what our crowd is like/ They aren't likely to be to be too kind to Isabella either just because you are dating her," Alex said showing his rare gift for insight.

"I don't care, Alec, I don't want to spend the rest of life fucking around just to please people," I told him and then handed him a piece of paper.

"What the fuck is this," he asked frowning.

"It's a cheque," I told him, "I'm forfeiting."

"Edward, I can't take this, you won," he said.

"But you will – this is over Alec, okay," I said, glaring at him. Emmett was right, he really was a snake in the grass. I was going to have watch him but my sake and Bella's.

He nodded, "Okay – its over." Alec wasn't stupid, he knew when I make up my mind there was no going back.

"Good, glad we are clear on that," I said.

"For the record, I may never be able to understand this relationship you have with Isabella but I am happy for you Edward," Alec said, another very rare moment sincerity from him.

Alec might be sincere but I still didn't trust him. He knew too much about me. I realized I needed to give Bella the truth about my background, minus the details of my bet. I nodded and went back in.

The next day we were at the train station to catch the train back to London. Bella and I were going to ride on coach train will the others rode on the business trip. This was definitely a different experience from when we first came down. Bella had gotten up early this morning. Her movements in the kitchen awoke me so I snuck up behind her and starting kissing her neck causing her to giggle.

While I might have developed RADAR like skills around Bella, I still could not hear my sister if my life depended on it. She walked on me and Bella started squealing, which brought everyone else out in the process.

"What," Rose asked.

"He's kissing her," she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Bella and me. She buried her head in my chest, her entire body was bright red. I took a deep breath and said, "Yes I was kissing her, are you happy now, you little runt," I barked at her.

She looked at me and Bella but once speechless and then snapped into action and grabbed Bella in a pretty amazing force of strength for someone that little.

"Edward," Bella called, looking at me scared as Alice yanked her into the bedroom they were sharing. Rose just smirked me at and went with the girls.

Emmett looked at me, "Fancy a cigarette?"

Given the morning I was having, I just nodded. The three of us went outside and lit up. We enjoyed the quiet for a moment when Emmett spoke up. "Enjoy mate, if Bella is anything like Rose you will be giving these up," he said snickering, obviously savoring the tobacco.

"Hah, hah," I said, "She hasn't asked me yet and I don't plan it anytime soon."

"Alice hasn't," Alec remarked.

"Yes well Alice sometimes smokes herself and she is English. These girls from across the pond are all about health," Emmett told him.

"Yeah well we just are smart enough to realize how dumb sucking on a tailpipe is and didn't you promise me you would quit Casanova," Rose said behind him, glaring.

We all jumped when we heard her but Emmett looked positively frightened, "Rose, darling we were just –" he sputtered. I started laughing, Emmett the giant scared of his girlfriend.

"Save it," Rose said, not looking happy at all, "I was just coming out to let you know that Alice was done interrogating Bella and that cab is going to be here soon.

She went back in and Emmett stomped out his cig. "Em, remember you have to quit now," I called, Alec laughing.

He gave me the bird and ran back into the apartment after Rose. Alec and I finished up quickly and went back inside. I had already packed the night before so I was done. Instead I went back to check on Bella. She was on her bed covering her eyes. "I am so embarrassed," she said when I came in.

"Sorry," I told her, "I'd say I was but I am not."

"I am not embarrassed about being with you, I just wish your sister would cool it with the sound affects," she said drily, sitting up.

"C'mon here," I said, opening my arms. She eagerly jumped into them and kissed me. Then she stopped, she obviously could smell and taste the cigarettes on me.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I just can't stand the smell and apparently the taste."

"Its okay," I told her then asked, "Bella do you want me to quit smoking?" I really hoped the answer was no.

"That's a silly question, yes I would love you too but I have a feeling if you did you would probably sneak the off to the side," Bella said, as usual having a knack to read me, "if you just hold back from smoking them when you know you are going to see me that would work."

"Not a problem," I told her relieved. That wasn't an issue. As it was I really didn't smoke much. Trying to seek a cig during school had ensured that I only had 5 a day. If she asked me to quit I was pretty sure I would start hiding them like Emmett did.

"Great – then go gargle – I really hate the taste," she said smacking me lightly on the chest.

I laughed and did what she said. I even added cologne to cover up the smell.

Now here we were on the train back to London. I had called my parents this morning to let them know that I was seeing Bella so it wouldn't come as a shock to them when we got off the train. Needless to say my mother was enthusiastic about the idea. She had been ambivalent about Tanya. I was beginning to see she was just bidding her time until I broke up about Tanya. She told me that my taste in girlfriends was improving greatly and she "no longer feared about what type of daughter-in-law she would be getting."

I had laughed nervously because while we obviously not ready for marriage, I had a vision of Bella walking to me in a white dress. It was not unwelcome image but definitely one to file for the future. The ride back was different the ride down. Bella and I sat in the coach car but held hands and kissed the entire way back. Fortunately we had completed our homework during the week so Bella was completely relaxed coming back. I had never seen her so laid back. Until the announcement came through that we were 15 minutes from London. Then she started to get nervous again.

"You do realize you have met my parents before," I said drily when I noticed her biting her lip.

"Yes as Alice's friend and not your girlfriend," she replied just as sarcastically.

"That's even my better," I told her gently, "Remember my mom and dad are really thrilled that we're together."

She nodded, still loving nervous. "Come here," I said taking her against my chest. She signed contently.

"Can we just still like this forever," she asked.

"Love to darling," I laughed. We just enjoyed the last part of the journey until the train pulled into the station.

Like last weekend my parents greeted us. After greeting Alice, and me my mother went directly to Bella and gave her a hug. I smiled thinking how less lonely she seemed this time. Because our train was later this time we came in time for lunch instead of breakfast. Pulling up to the house we put our luggage in the house and went downstairs for lunch.

Waiting a minute, I snuck behind the library and waited for Bella to come down the hallway. Hearing her footsteps come down the hallway, I counted mentally. 5,4,3,2,1 I said to myself and quickly grabbed her into the room.

"Edward," she squealed.

"Shh – they're all downstairs and we have a few minutes to ourselves without any interfering sisters."

BPOV

To say the last 48 hours were a whirlwind in mind would be an understatement. Here I was in Dr. Cullen's study with Edward, his green eyes were just smoldering. "Lets take advantage of this sibling free moment then," I said as coyly as I could, not quite recognizing myself.

He just raised his eyebrows at me and smirked, leaning forward, kissing me. I smiled as I felt his lips pressing against mine, urgent and if I didn't know any better desperate. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we both needed air. "You see that is why you should quit smoking, more lung capacity," I teased him.

"Hmm, don't worry about my stamina Swan," he retorted, slapping me lightly on my ass, "Oh sorry," he said looking my reaction.

I was a little shock as no one ever touched me that way but quickly recovered. If Edward was the one touching me there I realized I didn't mind. "Don't worry," I said "but just take it slow. I am new to all of this."

He nodded and kissed me on my cheek and took my hand so we could downstairs. Lunch was non-stressful event, even with Alec there. Since he realized he realized we dating he was actually being cordial to me. After the bedroom fiasco I just decided to go with the flow and ignore him if need be.

Edward and I had covered a lot on the train ride back from Paris. He wanted me to know as much as possible. I know knew he lost his virginity when he was fifteen to a college student when he and his friends crashed a Cambridge party. That didn't shock me too much as I remember he looked like he was 18 when we first met. What did get me was that in addition to Tanya and the college girl he had slept with 3 other people, bringing his total up to 5. That made me very apprehensive as he knew how much experience I had, which included a exploratory kissing session with Jasper when I was 12, a game of spin the bottle when I was 14 and a brief relationship with a boy named Sam the summer I was 16. It ended when I returned to school but I remained friends with him, when he visited his dad during school vacations. He had a girlfriend, Emily, back home on the reservation that he was pretty serious with. The farthest I had ever gone was kissing and touching above the waist. Certainly nothing on Edward's level, that's for sure.

He had told on me the way, not worry about it; he had no problems waiting as long as we were together. He knew that I wasn't ready for sex , not by long shot, and promised not pressure me. I believe him, seeing the look on his face when he touched my ass by accident convinced me. He was genuinely horrified that he offended me. I wasn't that upset, it was actually kind of fun but that being said I wasn't ready for anything more intimate.

The rest of the day passed by without incident. We spent most of it with Edward and Alice's parents visiting. Alice and I walked over to the local photo mart and got our film developed. Bringing back the photos, we spent teatime looking at them, smiling at all of them and laughing at quite few.

Edward sat up all the sudden and grabbed one. "I am taking this one," he said.

Curiously I looked over and looked at it. It was one of me, taken when I snuck back to the Louvre, I was sitting there with a sketchpad on the steps by Venus di Milo. The staircase had some natural light and the time of day I had been there made it look like there was a halo around me. It was extremely artistic shot, I looked almost beautiful in it.

"Alice did you take this," I asked, taking the photo from Edward.

"I took it when you snuck out that day, you thought you were so slick," she said giggling at me, poking me in the side.

Edward's parents looked over my shoulder. "Alice that is really a smashing shot," Esme said, "you have make copies of this."

"Please do, I think my dad would like a copy too," I said quietly, my eyes tearing up.

"No problem," she said giving me hug. How much I missed my dad. Alice being roommate knew more so then the others. She was truly a kind person and possibly my best friend other then Angela.

"I'll get framed, once Alice gets the picture copied" Edward told me quietly kissing my head. No more words were needed for this moment.

After dinner, we went to the patio in backyard so Edward and Alec could smoke. "Thanks, both of you," I said, "for the record, I am glad you both strong armed me into this."

"Our pleasure Bella," Alice said her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Remember don't say no to me and you will save yourself a bunch of headaches.

We laughed and Alec actually made a friendly gesture to me, 'Trust me Bella, don't say no to either of them. There is something about them that makes people do whatever they want."

I had to laugh at that one. No matter what I thought about Alec, he did have Edward and Alec pegged. "You know what Alec, for once you aren't given going to get an argument from me," I told him.

_**Hmm, anyone think this we've heard of the bet? Or has Alec turned over a new attitude?**_

_**Reviews are always wanted!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't these characters – just have fun with them!**

_Chapter 13: Back to real life…_

November 1995

If I thought the first six weeks of the semester were weird, the next few weeks were even more bizarre. After we got back from mid term break Edward and I came out as a couple or rather he ousted us. He kissed me right on the mouth during breakfast and smirked to everyone staring at us. Tanya in particular looked like a fish. I on the other hand was beet red. That kind of solved the whole "are they or aren't they" question a number of people had about us. We were the Ross and Rachel of Grade 13.

The whole thing was surreal, I recounted the whole thing to Angela on email. After we had gotten back that school from our trip, there was email waiting for me from Angela. We emailed each other every couple of days with Jasper and Ben getting into the action. We all agreed that my voluntary dating Edward was crazier then previously mentioned 4th of July fireworks extravangza. Given the fact I am pretty sure I had made a voodoo doll of him and few other of the legacy crew, there were times I was pretty sure was I stuck in a dream.

Other then the occasional looks thrown our way there wasn't anything that had really changed. The only really uncomfortable thing that happened to me happened right after Edward had kissed me. I was in the bathroom washing my hands when Tanya and a couple of her minions walked in. She looked at me and walked right over.

"Enjoy it Yank, its not going to last," she said smirking at me.

I just ignored her. It had worked over the years I didn't see why it would not now. Alas all good things come to end.

"What do you think that Edward actually likes you," Tanya started cackling like a hyena.

Keeping my temper and remembering putting Tanya on her ass would not help me get my scholarship, I continued to ignore her.

Her friends Irina and Kate gathered around me when I tried to leave the bathroom. "Look at me while I talk to you, you stupid bitch," she said grabbing my grabbing wrist.

I looked at her and yanked my wrist back. Chanting to myself, I am not on Jerry Springer, I am not Jerry Springer, I prepared to push my way out the bathroom when the toilet flushed. That's right, I had forgotten that Rosalie had come in with me.

Walking out the bathroom, Rosalie gave them a look of distain, "Problem ladies," she asked dryly.

"Back off Rose, this is between the Yank and me," Tanya told her, her voice full of venom.

"Now why would I do that Tanya," Rose asked, "Bella is a friend of mine and I don't think that 3 against 1 is fair do you?"

"Thanks Rose, but I can handle this," I told her gently, "You know what Tanya what is your problem. You broke up with Edward, what do you care about it if we date?"

"My problem Yank, is that whole thing goes beyond nature," Tanya screamed me.

"You know what Tanya, I don't care what you or anyone at this school thinks about me or my relationship with Edward. You can think it's the beginning of the apocalypse for all I care. But remember this I have no problem throwing you back on your ass if you think you are ever going to threaten me into doing something like this," I told her coldly.

"What you think that because you're dating Edward you can say shit like that to me now," she yelled.

"No you dumb bitch, the fact I threw you on the floor the week before school began should tell you that," I reminded her.

"And I won't have any problems helping her," Rose smirked at her.

"You know what Rose you aren't much different then the Yank here you just got a boyfriend before she did," Tanya sneered at her.

"Fine, go around call me a Canuck and see how long you keep those pretty curls in your head," Rose told her, "I am not as patience or nice as Bella."

"You know what you two aren't worth the time this is taking," Tanya huffed, her minions following her. "Bella, Edward is you going to drop your ass sooner or later. Good luck!"

With that she and her friends left cackling like the witches they were. I stood there shaking.

"Don't believe that babe," Rosalie said putting her arm around me.

"I am trying not too," I said, because even through Edward had been nothing but wonderful I shake the feeling that he was hiding something from me.

"She's just having buyer's remorse," she said.

"Buyer's remorse," I snickered.

"Yeah – buyer's remorse," Rose preceded to explained, "She thought she could have cake and eat it too."

"Explain," I asked.

"She wanted to fuck Demetri and keep Edward on a string if that relationship went south. You my dear just took away took away her back up plan," she sniggered.

She and I just looked at each other and laughed. I never told Edward about the bathroom incident. It just didn't seem important after that.

October ended and pretty soon we were at the end of November. The leaves had fallen off the trees and the temperature dropped dramatically. The days were growing shorter, twilight starting around 4:45. Normally I found this time of the depressing as it reminded me how far from California I was but Edward and Alice distracted me. This when weekend the temperature really dropped, Alice had taken me out shopping, something I normally hated. We went to Harrods and had a blast shopping for sweaters. Rose joined us and we grabbed a pile of sweaters to try on. First we started with the most ridiculous things we could find – Alice actually found sweaters with codfish.

"Okay Bella – walk out," Rose called, "Shake that ass girl!"

"Okay ladies," I said running out in a twirl. In addition the Golden Girls sweater I was wearing a pair of hospital soled sneakers and a grey blue wig.

They both of them laughed at me until they had tears coming out of their eyes. After we bought our sweaters, Rose and Alice convinced me to go to Victoria's Secret to look at lingerie. "Here you go Bella," Alice said tossing me some items to try on.

They looked horribly uncomfortable and somewhat like torture devices but I put them diligently. In truth the bras were pretty cute and comfortable. They were not too far off from what I normally wore but a little risqué. The demi cut showed more of my cleavage then usual but I figured I would be the only who knew when I wore my sweaters.

By the time we done, I had three bags of clothes, not including the Victoria Secret visit.

"Well how did we do," Alice asked, as we left the store.

"About what," I asked, get my bus pass out.

"Making you less homesick," Rose answered putting her hand on my shoulder. It was Thanksgiving weekend and the sadness about being away from home was worse then usual.

"Pretty damn good," I said, realizing I wasn't sad as I normally was. I had gotten a little weepy last night when Edward and I had gone stargazing before lights out. It had been Thanksgiving evening and realizing my dad was going to be carving turkey with Sue without me was overwhelming.

_Last night_

_Edward spread the blanket on the grass and padded on the ground for me to join him. Pulling my jacket closer around me, I sat down with Edward. "This is beautiful Bella," he said, "Thank you for showing me this."_

_I smiled at him, we were sitting in my favorite spot. I had shown it to Edward the first week we back from Paris. It was really beautiful with all the stars out. Unlike living in the city the campus didn't have much light pollution so we could see everything._

"_I am glad to share it with you," I said cuddling up to his chest._

"_Oh before I forget," he said, giving me a quick kiss, he grabbed his backpack and pulled out thermos. Pulling out a couple of cups, he poured us each a cup of hot chocolate, "I know you hate the cold."_

_He smiled at me with his more boyish smile, blushing a little. "Thanks," I said gratefully._

"_You seemed a little distracted today, anything up in that beautiful head," he asked taking a sip._

"_Just the usual a little homesickness," I explained, "It's just Thanksgiving back home and I am missing it again this year."_

_He nodded his face a little sad. Edward got this wistful look on his face whenever he was reminded that I lived in a different country. We talked about it a lot but realized we had a hard road ahead of us._

"_What do you usually do for Thanksgiving," he asked._

"_Well we have turkey of course," I said, conjuring up an image of Charlie with the deep fryer that he used every year. It was the one thing he cooked extremely well, "My dad does that, and I cook up vegetables and stuffing. My dad usually watches football with the other guys from the station. Its my favorite holiday."_

_Edward cuddled me to him, "I wish I could fly you out," he said._

"_Well buy a Lear and we'll both go together," I said smiling at him, at how sweet he was, "I really want you to meet my dad."_

"_I want to meet him too and your friends," he told me, stroking my hair._

_I imagined Edward with Jasper and Ben, they would hit it off. Angela would love to meet him too. She had suggested inviting Edward this some summer while they toured Europe. I knew Edward had an internship with his father and I didn't know if Charlie would let me go. It was something I planned to speak with him about during Christmas._

"_I would like that too," I said._

_We stayed outside for another hour kissing and touching before heading back to the dorms._

Present

After we got back from the mall, I went to the student store to do inventory with Lucy. It was our least favorite thing to do but we wanted to get it done before Sunday. We caught up on the latest gossip. Since we had been so involved with our boyfriends we hadn't had the chance to hang out like we normally did.

"Bella do you have plans tonight," she asked, "Stan is going out with the guys."

"Nope," I said, "Edward has an essay due for his Econ class. He's going to be churning out all this weekend."

"Fancy a movie," she asked.

"Sure, I just need to get my purse," I told, her locking the school store door.

"Grand," she said, "What do you want to see?"

"How about Father of the Bride II," I asked. I could use a good laugh.

"Works for me," she answered. We walked to the dorms and went to my room. Since Lucy lived off campus with her parents, she already had her things. Putting the key in my lock, I stepped into the room and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" I heard as the light went on, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

My jaw dropped when I realized what happened. Alice had turned our dorm room into a Thanksgiving celebration. She went all out, having set up a dining room table with a complete Thanksgiving dinner. It was like being back in the States.

I inhaled the smell of the cranberry candles that were on the table and took in the fall decor. "How did you do all of this ," I asked Alice as she came up to hug me.

"Easy, you had inventory and the guys picked up the food from the city today. I just had to decorate. Why do you think I had Edward take you out last night," she said, "Recon."

I had to laugh, she knew me too well. Well that explained why Lucy wanted to do inventory today. She hated it more then me.

Edward came up, "Stop hogging my girlfriend pixie," he said giving me a hug, "I know how home sick you have been love."

"Yeah, this was his idea, for once it didn't suck bullocks," Alice said laughing, Alec coming up to her.

"How on earth did you find a turkey?" I asked since turkey wasn't common on the British menu.

"Easy, my dad," Rose said, with Emmett hugging her to the side, "he is friends with the American ambassador and since we knew you would never leave campus to attend the US thanksgiving we thought we would do the next best thing."

"Anyway lets eat – I am starved," Em said, the rest of us laughing, of course he was starved.

We all sat down to eat the wonderful feast. It was the first Thanksgiving dinner I had in 3 years. While this was not the family I had been born into I could a feel a new one starting. Everyone, including Alec, had a good time. We all spoke of our plans for the first. Now that December was coming, the seniors were starting to hear from the schools they hadn't applied for early admission. Lucy, Emmett and Alec had all heard from their schools of choice earlier this week.

Rosalie and Alice looked a little forlorn as they were going to be Trent for at least another year. Lucy and her boyfriend Eric were going to the University of London Emmett had gotten into Kings College in London so he was only a train ride away from Rose but Alec was still up in the air about where he wanted to go. Unbeknown to Alice, he had applied and received acceptance into Yale. He had responded earlier in the weekend to accept the invitation. Now she was facing the same dilemma as Edward and me. The only thing was even through they were still sleeping together, her relationship did not seem as strong as mine or Rose's did. However being the eternal optimist, Alice was ignoring the situation for now.

The reality was that we all headed in different directions. As of right now I still had not heard from any of the British schools I had applied too and I really didn't have a reason other then Edward to be out the States much longer. I had fulfilled my goal of getting into a good college. I knew I loved him but was that a reason to stay behind? Would he consider moving to the States for me? These questions kept me up at night.

We still hadn't said I love you yet or taken our relationship to a more physical level. Part of the reason was that I was scared, at least on the emotional side. I had seen how involved Alice got with Alec after they started sleeping with each other. Even through she still made time for me and Rose, it worried me that she was obsessed with Alec and he frankly wasn't that way with her. I didn't think that Edward would treat me that way but a year ago I wouldn't have thought I would be dating him either.

Pushing the thoughts out of mind, I enjoyed the pumpkin pie that Edward handed to me.

"Cider Love," he asked passing me a glass of Martinelli's.

"Thanks honey," I said kissing his cheek. Then feeling a little bolder, I moved my head and got his lips as well.

Clearly enjoying this, he kissed me back. He usually initiated our physical contact and loved it when I did it.

"You know Alice is going out with Alec to the movies later, do you want to hang out for a moment," I asked him, 'We could watch a movie?"

He nodded and joined the rest of our friends into our turkey coma. Around 8:00 people started to leave. Lucy and Stan stayed behind to help clean up our room. I had kicked out Rose and Alice since they had done most of the work setting this up. Em had wanted to stay but Alec had literally picked up Alice and made a dash for it. We were still laughing at the image of the enraged pixie beating Alec's back.

With the four of us we had the room cleared in no time. "Bella, we still need to go the movies and have some girl time," Lucy said taking down the last of the streamers.

I nodded, before I had met Alice, Lucy had been one of my few safe harbors in Trent. We made it a point to have lunch or see a movie together a couple of times out of the week. Her mom was a secretary here and Lucy was on scholarship like me.

"Grab lunch," I asked, thinking we could go the Student Union or the McDonald's by her house.

"Grand – McDonalds or my mum's cooking," she said giving me a hug.

"Okay Cinderella – we need to get you home before your dad comes after me with a billy club," Stan said grabbing her. I laughed, Lucy's father was a cop like mine. We had a lot in common. Lucy and Stan made me smiled. It reminded me of Angela and Ben or Rose or Em.

Finally Edward and I were alone. "Thank you for tonight, it was so sweet," I told him genuinely.

"My pleasure," he said, smiling, then taking my hand we went over to my bed and turned on the small TV in my room. We had to laugh, Speed was playing.

"Fancy a replay," Edward asked between guffaws.

I just nodded. "Remember the first time we saw this," I asked him when the bus blew up behind Keanu Reeves.

"How could I forget, I couldn't concentrate on the movie, I was fantasizing about you," he said kissing my neck.

"Really," I said, surprised.

"Really," he said looking at me with dark eyes, "I was scared you were going look down my pants."

I blushed. The times we had made out, I felt "Captain Cullen" rub against me, but he hadn't tried to push me into anything. If Edward had told me at the time what he was feeling during that first night I don't think I would have reacted that well. But tonight I was feeling a little more daring. Call it the adrenaline high I had more having a boyfriend who went out of his way to make me happy.

"Show me," I said turning my mouth to him.

A little surprised he looked me, "You promise to tell me if things go too far," Edward asked.

I nodded, licking my lips. I wanted to live in the moment a little for a change. We actually had the room to ourselves for a few hours and I wanted to enjoy it. Not watch Sandra Bullock drive a bus through LA.

Sighing, he moved quickly and I was on my back. He started to me kiss and we stayed like for the rest of the movie. He moved his hands up and down my body. I returned the favor, kissing him back like my life depended on it.

Putting my hands under his shirt I moved my hands up and down his beautiful back. I couldn't get enough. Edward kept his hands out of my pants but hesitated at my shirt. We stopped for a minute and looked at each other.

"Do it," I said quietly.

Carefully he sat us both up and pulled his shirt up. Breathing heavily, he pulled up my shirt. Sensing I wouldn't probably going any further he laid me back down and started to caress my breasts through my bra. I could free my nipples tightening with pleasure. I moaned a little. Encouraged Edward started to kiss the tops of them.

"Shh – we don't wake anyone," he winked at me, remembering me of the RAs who worked the floor. He pushed down one of the cups, exposing me. Then he took a breast in his mouth and really started to work on my nipple.

He worked some more magic with my breasts until I started to feel a tugging in my center.

"Ahh," I said, feeling the tension built up.

"Feel that Bella," he said continuing his assault on my chest. All the sudden without any warning, the coil loosened and I writhed. He kissed me to keep the scream in.

Coming down, I started to reach for his zippered to make him feel good as well.

"No darling," he said, smiling as we cuddled together.

"I want to make you feel good," I whined.

Laughing, Edward said, "You already did. Look down."

Looking down, I realized that he had a small dark spot on his pants now. "Oh," I said the realization dawning on me. I had made Edward Cullen come in his pants. I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"I wish we older and could spent the night," he said absentmindedly, stroking my back.

"Me too," I said, rubbing circles on his chest, feeling utterly blissed out. He had a beautiful body, I loved looking at it. He could be a male model I thought.

He held me closer, while the movie finished up on the background. I couldn't believe that we what just did had taken the majority of the movie to do. I could see why Rose and Alice were so into sex. If sex was anything like this I could become easily addicted.

EPOV

I couldn't believe we just did that. Given Bella's views on sex in general I didn't think we would ever get this far while we still in high school. I didn't like it per se but I understood it. Frankly given the way Bella kissed I wasn't about screw around with another girl. The way she just reacted in our make-up session and made me feel I would trade that over sex with any random girl. It killed me that she was going away in the summer. She still hadn't heard from Oxford or Kingston yet but I had hope she would heard something by Christmas and that I could pursue her to stay. Unlike Tanya, I could see myself saying with her in University and beyond. In fact I had a chance, I would have proposed to her yesterday.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her but was waiting for the right time. I really wanted to do something special and had been working with Alice on a way to tell her. Maybe now was the right time I mused.

"Bella," I said, stroking her hair. There was no sound. Looking down I realized that she was asleep. Snickering to myself, I guess I wore her out. Stroking her face, I reached down and grabbed our shirts. It was now close to lights out so I had to leave but I didn't wanted to leave her half nude. Gently moving her aside, I got up and buttoned my shirt back, leaving the tails out. The dorms didn't need to see the mess I had made over myself.

"Bella, love," I said shaking her awake.

"Edward," she mumbled, "I love you."

One of Bella's more endearing traits was her speaking in her sleep. During our trip to Paris, I had realized and got some interesting insights to her. This was one of them.

"Bella," I said, again kissing her on the lips, her eyes fluttered out.

"Edward," she said surprised sitting up.

"Darling, I have to go, it almost lights out," I said, "You need to get your shirt back on."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up and took her shirt. "Good night," she said shyly, looking like she wanted to say more.

"Goodnight Bella," I said kissing her gently on the lips. Getting up I left her dorm room with a giant smile on my lips. It had a fabulous night. Bella's joy over Thanksgiving had made everything we did worth it just to see the smile on her face. That was the amazing thing about her, you didn't need to buy Bella a lot of crap. It was the gesture with her.

While this trait was endearing it also made it had to shop for her. Christmas was coming up and she was going home to California. In the past with Tanya I just needed to buy some sort of bauble. For Bella, while it wouldn't be that simple. I wanted it to be special. I had a few weeks but I really wanted something that would stand out.

Pulling out a cigarette, I lit up and puffed outside for a moment. An idea occurred to me at that moment. Our annual Christmas recital was coming up in two weeks and I had a solo piece. We were allowed to leave messages for our loved ones in the programs. Of all the things we had yet to do, I had yet to tell Bella that I loved her. I was pretty sure she felt the same way. It was a little corny but I knew she would be touched if I left her a note telling her how much she met to me and then tell her after the concert that I loved her. With that in mind I headed to my room, hoping that I would not run into Alec and my sister in my room.

_**Sorry about the late update – lots of things happening at work! This was not overly angsty chapter. I thought we could take a break from the truly heavy stuff. That's coming soon enough. My reference to turkey came from a friend of mine whose husband was stationed in the UK during the 1990's. She told me that to get a turkey she had to special order it from the States a few months in advance. Also I am from Canada originally and my friends used call me a Canuck to annoy me during the 1994 hockey playoffs. It stills does! Never mess with a Canadian during hockey season. Reviews always appreciated! **_


End file.
